


Remember me, love

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anxiety, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promnis Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a reward for everything they achieved in returning the dawn to Eos, the Gods promised them the gift of reincarnation so they could have another chance to meet and live in peace.Set approximately 300 years later, the Gods promise is fulfilled, only they were born out of sync and in different places across Eos. Worst of all though, Prompto was nowhere to be found...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 26
Kudos: 133
Collections: 2019 Promnis Big Bang





	Remember me, love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> After several months of working on this project, I am really excited to share with you all Team Karpador's work! Below is all of our twitter accounts ^.^ 
> 
> Writer: [@ArcheopsBibarel](https://twitter.com/ArcheopsBibarel)  
Artist: [@okaycookiesart](https://twitter.com/okaycookiesart)  
Editor: [@tinyheartless](https://twitter.com/tinyheartless)
> 
> Thank you for being an awesome team <3
> 
> Now please check out @okaycookiesart [here](https://twitter.com/okaycookiesart/status/1195346811998867456?s=20)  
for this project because it is absolutely beautiful!! <3

~ Ignis ~ 

“Relax. He’s out there. Prompto’s fine...” he whispered to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Yet another futile attempt to keep his faith in the Astrals’ promise of reincarnation alive. A promise in which his hope dwindled with every passing year. 

Despite his doubts and fading faith in the Astrals’ promise, Noctis’ efforts to find Prompto put his mind at ease. Day and night, Noctis always seemed to be doing something to locate Prompto. Sometimes he would disappear for a weekend when he found a promising lead, but since their names had all become popular for bringing about the dawn, it was proving difficult to find their Prompto. 

Still, he couldn’t fathom why there were no traces of him when the Astrals had promised they would all have a second chance to walk upon Eos for their noble sacrifices. Surely the Astrals would not be so cruel as to only revive three of them? 

As unwelcome, intrusive thoughts insisted on filling his mind, Ignis scooped cold water from the tap and splashed it over his face, feeling his body tense as his anxiety renewed at the flashback of Altissia. The water… the ring… the never-ending darkness... 

He jerked backwards, watching the droplets fall down his face and onto his crisp white shirt in the mirror. 

“This won’t do,” he said as firmly as he could muster, pulling the hand towel from the back of the door and drying his face. He counted to five and with his bravest face, slipped from the bathroom, narrowly avoiding Gladio as he came barrelling towards him in a dash for the facilities. 

“Good morning to you too,” Ignis sighed.

“Mornin’.”

SLAM.

He flinched, cursing his inability to remain calm in his own home. It was trivial in the grand scheme of things and he knew that well, but it didn’t stop the frustration at how simple everyday things were triggers to flashbacks, to his failings...

“Hey, Specs,” Noctis said in passing as he vacated his bedroom and made for the stairs, dressed in his latest uniform. This time he was a cashier. Last month he’d been a waiter. It was probably Noctis’ own difficulty with this life manifesting, but he could never hold a job more than a few months nor would he discuss it when the inevitable happened.

“You’re up earlier than expected,” Ignis responded, glancing at the clock on the wall which showed it was barely past five in the morning.

Noctis shrugged. “I got offered double pay to cover the morning rush and that gaming con I wanna go to is coming up…”

“Ah. Of course,” Ignis smiled, following behind as they made their way down out of their living space and into the café. His smile faded when Noctis hesitated on the bottom step, glancing over his shoulder at him. “Noct?”

“Iggy… you believe Prompto’s still out there, right?”

“... I remain hopeful.”

Noctis held his gaze for a few moments before looking away. A thoughtful expression crossing his face briefly.

“Why do you ask?” Ignis asked, unprepared for the flash of uncertainty in Noctis’ eyes replaced with nonchalance a moment later.

“It’s just something Gladio said last night… Don’t worry, Specs. It’s nothing,” he responded with a shrug.

Ignis wanted to argue the point. It was never just ‘nothing’ when it came to Prompto. He was integral to their group. The missing piece of a whole. Ignis went to respond, to say something reassuring, but when Gladio appeared at the top of the stairs, Noctis darted towards the door muttering something about being late.

“What’s the hold-up?” Gladio grunted, putting his sunglasses on; the very image of a police detective from the movies.

“Noct and I were discussing something of utmost importance. I assume I’ve no need of your permission for such an endeavour?” Ignis questioned, his voice a touch sharper than intended. He was growing increasingly irritated each time Gladio said something insensitive to Noctis.

“Guess not,” Gladio responded, passing Ignis and heading towards the fridge. “I’ll be back late. Don’t bother waiting up.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. No doubt it was another one of Gladio’s endless hookups. “Very well. Enjoy whatever it is you’re doing.”

The wild grin Gladio flashed him before heading out the door offered far more information than he wished to know. Still, at least now he could focus on the café in peace and quiet.

If he was lucky on mornings like these his mind would drift to memories of happier times where Prompto stood beside him. It was the simple things that brought him the most joy; the way Prompto’s face would light up around chocobos or how he eagerly bounced around taking photographs of everything. Ignis could even chuckle on occasion at the jealousy he’d once felt towards Prompto’s crush on Cindy. Astrals, if it meant Prompto returning, he wouldn’t mind hearing about his less than subtle Cindy daydreams for the rest of his life...

~ Ignis ~

Another month passed and, with all leads surrounding Prompto’s whereabouts exhausted, morale was low. Still, it wasn’t in his nature to give up nor was it in Noctis’... or Gladio’s to some extent. 

With the torrential rain reminiscent of the stormsender’s calling keeping customers away, the three of them sat together at a table in The Royal Ebony, with coffee mugs in hand. 

“He must have a different name,” Gladio sighed, leaning back in his chair and glazing across at the screen of Noctis’ laptop. “There can’t be that many people who fit his description. Can’t you-”

“I’ve already tried _everything_ I know how to do...” Noctis said through gritted teeth before muttering under his breath, “... legally at least.” 

Gladio grunted, apparently ignoring Noctis’ little addendum. “Well, what if clones-” 

“Don’t Gladiolus. Please... I beg you not to finish that sentence,” Ignis rasped, holding his coffee tight between his hands. Knuckles white.

Though he hated to admit it, the same thought regarding clones plagued him daily, but with avenues they still hadn’t pursued it was too soon to draw such a conclusion.

He closed his eyes, casting his mind back three centuries ago when he and Prompto had been together. They’d even married on the eve of the dawn, enjoying a small ceremony in Insomnia surrounded by Kingsglaive at the last bastion. The feast was but soldiers' rations though no one complained. It meant they could join Noctis’ final battle with no regrets.

They’d been together little over ten years by that point, supporting each other no matter what was thrown in their direction. When Ignis lost his vision, Prompto had been nothing but loving and supportive. When Prompto had doubted his place in the group, Ignis showed him how important he was. They were a team. Two halves of a whole. 

Being separated from Prompto in the present after the promise of happiness from the Astrals was too much to bear. While Ignis enjoyed the company of his dearest friends, it would never compare to the feeling of having Prompto nearby. 

Having always been a private man, it astonished him how easily he let Prompto in. There was no need for fretting over propriety or concerning himself with his public image around him, because Prompto loved him regardless of how he dressed or if he arrived a little late when something else demanded his attention. He laid his soul bare before Prompto with no fear of judgement, but now it felt like an exposed wound. A memory that stung every time something reminded him of a love once shared. 

“Igs, you gotta face the facts,” Gladio said, setting his empty mug down and standing up to straighten out his uniform, ready for another shift. “It’s time you accept this for what it is. We’ve been looking together for eight years and hell, I miss him too, but maybe-”

“Gladio, fuck off to work already,” Noctis snapped, glaring at him over the top of his laptop. “We’re not ready to give up and I’m not abandoning Prompto. I fucked up once, I won’t fuck up again.”

“You’re as deluded as he is,” Gladio scoffed as he made his way over to the exit. “Blondie’s not gonna just randomly fucking waltz into the café. We’ve tried everything. I’ve exhausted all my databases, and he isn’t even turning up in whatever the hell it is you’re doing on that thing. Face the facts; he hasn’t been reborn.” 

SLAM.

Ignis flinched, silently seething at Gladio for his lack of consideration yet again. 

“I swear I hate him just as much in this life as I did the last,” Noctis moaned, glaring daggers after Gladio.

“You never hated him in your previous life. You simply clashed on occasion,” Ignis said before sipping his coffee. “I feel I must thank you, Noct. Thank you for not giving up despite the predicament we’re in.”

Noctis scoffed, breaking out in a smile. “I know Prom means a lot to you, but he’s my best friend. Until I find proof he’s dead, I’m gonna assume he’s alive… somewhere.”

~ Prompto ~

“But why do I have to go to Insomnia university?” Prompto whined with his shoulders slumped, pacing around like a stroppy teenager. “I’m happy _here_... And I only applied to Insomnia because you said I had to keep my options open… I never wanted to go there, you know?”

He bit his lip in trepidation as his mum looked in his direction with her hands still submerged in the washing-up bowl. She looked calm enough, but he could never really tell what she was thinking.

“Mum?” he asked, chickening out under her continued gaze.

“Sorry, I was just thinking how to word it,” she began, hands stilling with a half-washed plate in hand. “I understand you have reservations, sweetie, but I feel as though Insomnia university will be good for you. Think of it as an opportunity to meet new people, see new sights and experience things a tiny village in Accordo can’t offer you…” She paused, a sad smile dulling her features as she lowered her gaze. “Your father and I met in Lucis… I was a first-year exchange student. He was only a year above me, but he already seemed so sophisticated… Meeting him gave me a wonderful new perspective on life. I fell in love with Lucis...”

“Yeah… you’ve kinda told me this every time we talk about it mum... but, I’m pretty sure Lucis isn’t the only place to find someone to date…” Prompto said, toying with his lip. Sure, finding a girlfriend would be cool and all, and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he was kinda hoping that would happen at university, but going to Lucis to get laid seemed extreme.

“I know… I’m sorry, sweetie. I just can’t seem to shake the feeling that you should be there… It was always our intention to return after you were born… but when your dad fell ill and passed away things didn’t work out as we’d planned…” She bowed her head, focusing on the plate in her hand. “When I was eighteen, the thought of freedom-”

“But you already give me enough freedom…” Prompto whined, hopping up onto the kitchen counter. “Maybe I’m just not like you… I don’t want to leave Accordo… Something about going further than Altissia terrifies me…” he said, a shiver running down his spine. “... I dunno why. I just feel like if I go to Altissia and stay put everything will be fine… Like, Lucis is too dark or something…”

“But the weather’s lovely in Lucis,” his mum smiled her familiar fond expression whenever she spoke about her times with his dad. “The sun was always out in summer. It snowed in winter… It was only dark at night and even then, that’s no different from here… Do nighttimes bother you?”

Prompto shrugged. “Not really… Well, not most of the time… Sometimes I feel this weird sense of dread, but, uh, it’s nothing really… I dunno why it happens…”

“I never knew…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Prompto said, waving his hand dismissively as he stared at the offending acceptance letter from Insomnia university on the kitchen table. “Is Insomnia really all you make it out to be?”

“I believe so,” his mum replied, emptying the washing bowl and drying her hands on a tea towel. “As much as it’s your decision what offer you accept, I think you should consider all of your options carefully. I agree that there is nothing wrong with attending Altissia University. It is a lovely city, but I feel if you settle for your comfort zone, you won’t get out as much as you could from this experience.”

“Yeah, maybe…” Prompto said, pulling at a loose thread on his shorts and making the damage worse. “I guess I’m just comfortable here, huh?”

“Which isn’t a bad thing. Accordo is your home. It’s only natural you want to stay here, but no matter where you are, I’ll always be only a phone call away.”

“I know, mum… It’s just…” _I feel like I’ll die in Insomnia._ “... Nothing. I’ll… consider it.”

~ Ignis ~

Three months passed, and while the café boomed in regular custom, the group’s attempts of finding Prompto had proven fruitless. Gladio had given up his search, leaving Ignis to almost entirely rely on Noctis and his resources, because someone had to remain at the café. Maybe he was just being too hopeful, but if Prompto were out there and searching for him, The Royal Ebony café in the heart of Insomnia should be an obvious place to look.

He had, however, thought of another potential reason for Prompto’s unknown whereabouts; age discrepancies. In this lifetime, he was the oldest of the group at twenty-four, with Gladio only a month younger. Noctis, however, was only just approaching twenty-one. Maybe Prompto had been born long before him and felt too old to rejoin them or perhaps he had yet to be born at all. Unfortunately, the possibilities couldn’t be ruled out.

“The Six owe me. I swear if they didn’t revive Prompto...” Noctis muttered with his eyes focused on his laptop.

Ignis sighed from behind the counter. Even if the Astrals didn’t revive Prompto, there was nothing they could do. Two men wielding a laptop and a coffee machine could hardly do harm to gods. 

“Noct… perhaps we’re going about this the wrong way.”

“Then how do you wanna go about it, genius?” Noctis asked, resting his hands either side of his laptop. 

Ignis hummed, leaning against the display counter. “Truthfully, I’m not entirely sure, but what we’re doing isn’t working, and every day that we’re showing no results, the further we’re driving Gladio away.”

“Screw him.”

Ignis’ eyes turned cold, narrowing on Noctis. “He is our friend, Noct. If we push him away, we lose far more than we stand to gain. Besides, I will not see the group separate-”

“Well, here’s news for you, Specs, we are fucking separated. Prompto’s not here!”

“Don’t you think I know that? Me more than anyone?!” Ignis snapped, slamming his coffee on the counter, the contents splashing over his fingers. “Oh, flipping hell,” he muttered, grabbing a tea towel to clean the mess. He looked back at Noctis, his voice under control. “I’m sorry. That... was uncalled for.”

“...” 

“Noct-” Ignis stopped when Noctis held up his finger, a frown etched on his features. 

“Igs, you loved him and he loved you, right? Like, properly, _in love_?” Noctis asked, his eyes lighting up as though he’d found new hope.

Ignis hated the new nickname Noctis and Gladio had adopted for him, but he glossed over it and walked closer to where Noctis sat with his laptop, typing away with a huge grin. “We were… He was the one so to speak. However, I find your expression worrisome.”

Noctis waved a hand in the air in dismissal. “You even said we’re going about this in the wrong way. So…” Noctis spun the laptop around for Ignis to see.

“No. Absolutely not!” Ignis protested at the sight of the dating website. “I am looking for my former husband, by no means am I a lonely heart.”

“But what if Prompto is? What if he _is_ lonely and doesn’t know how to find us? Look, you and Gladio grew up in Insomnia, but I grew up in Gralea… What if Prompto respawned near me? What if I abandoned him in the same place that tortured him?” Noctis hung his head, the light from his eyes fading. “It eats me up every fucking day… What if he thinks I left him behind again…”

“Noct, I assure you that wherever Prompto is, he would never blame you. You’re dear to him. Still, I pray to the Astrals he wasn’t reborn in Gralea… I can’t imagine a worse scenario for him.”

~ Prompto ~ 

“N-no. There has to be a mistake. I applied for student halls. I-I received a confirmation letter, I know I did!” Prompto squeaked, digging through all the paperwork he had stuffed in his backpack, but with his shaking hands, he couldn’t find anything he needed. “Please, please, _please_, check again. I don’t know anyone in Lucis. If I can’t stay in the halls, then I’ve got nowhere to go!”

“I’m sorry, but with no active application on our system there is nothing I can do-”

“Please! Just look once more! I know I applied,” he begged as his paperwork slipped between his fingers and scattering over the floor. “Oh, no, no, no…”

Was it even possible to make much more of a fool of himself?

His cheeks flared profusely as he scurried around picking up all his paperwork, giving up trying to get them in a logical order.

Insomnia University had been a mistake, and his mum, wrong. If this wasn’t a bad omen, he didn’t know what was.

He tried again, but the registration team passed him on to a senior member. He repeated everything, fumbling with paperwork and getting nowhere in trying to prove he applied to student halls. They even showed him the application he’d claimed to make for student halls wasn’t on the system. 

He _knew_ it right from the very beginning. Lucis wasn’t where he belonged. 

Prompto did all he could to hold himself together despite feeling eyes on him from all directions, laughing at his misfortune. He was an idiot. He already knew that. The last thing he needed was for everyone else to know that too. 

“So, what do I do?” he asked, his voice giving away how close he was to breaking down. 

Nodding along he tried his best to pay attention to what the lady said, but everything passed in a blur. All he could focus on was the coming darkness when night falls and having nowhere for shelter and no lights for safety. It was irrational. He kept telling himself that, but it made no difference.

Taking a deep breath, he tried his best to focus on the present. All he had to do was wait until four o’clock once and go back. That sounded doable… it didn’t get dark until eight, apparently. Worse comes to worst, he could stay in a hotel for one night and return to Accordo tomorrow...

He could already see his mum's look of disappointment in his mind.

With a flimsy plan in place, Prompto set off into the city with all his belongings stuffed between his backpack and suitcase. 

It didn’t take long for him to confirm that he hated how this city made him feel. It was almost as though he expected devastation at every corner, then was surprised when it was just another normal street with average-looking people rushing about. He watched everyone; parents rushing about with their kids in school uniforms, car drivers making obscene gestures as the traffic ground to a standstill, and cyclists dressed for office jobs or similar zipping passed him, not to mention the plethora of other students pulling along hefty suitcases. 

He wandered aimlessly, with no clue where anything was in Lucis, yet quite a few street names sounded oddly familiar. He wasn’t even aware he was crying in front of a statue of King Noctis until an oldish lady handed him a tissue and said a prayer for the saviour of Eos. He’d whispered his thanks in response but wasn’t sure why.

Another few streets mindlessly passed him by when Prompto finally admitted he was lost. Everywhere looked the same; skyscrapers everywhere, shops lining the streets and endless streams of people. Panic set in, but he breathed as his mum had taught him to.

“We can do this… _I_ can do this,” he corrected and counted to ten in his head.

Looking around his eyes locked on a chain of shops with a fast-food restaurant beside them. There were a dozen or so teenagers hanging outside and he hated crowds so when a little café caught his eye, he darted towards it hoping whoever was serving could help him find his way back.

Stepping through the entrance the aroma of coffee and sweet pastries filled his nostrils, flooding his mind with a sense of calm. He was nostalgic and had no idea why. 

A few customers sat at the tables, mostly elderly people, but there was one younger guy sat on a barstool near the till, dressed in jeans and a hoodie with a gamertag printed on the back and finally, there was a tall guy behind the counter who looked like he’d seen a ghost.

~ Ignis ~

Ignis forgot how to breathe, as he tapped the counter, jolting Noctis to look up and follow his line of sight.

Before them stood Prompto. His hair was devoid of his characteristic gelled up bits. Instead, it much more reserved and flat, similar to how he’d worn it in school during his previous life, possibly a shade or two lighter from sun exposure. He was also noticeably younger than them. It was, however, the first time Ignis had seen Prompto wearing khaki shorts. The band t-shirt and slip-on trainers were unmistakably his style though. 

“Hello,” Ignis struggled out, trying to remain composed. He was struggling to fathom why Prompto didn’t seem to recognise either of them. His gaze focused on the suitcase in Prompto’s hand that was refusing to not roll off the moment his hand wasn’t holding it in place.

“Uh, hi… Can I, uh…” Prompto bit his lip, chewing on it lightly as he seemingly scanned every column of the menu on the wall. “Erm… can I have a hot chocolate, please?”

Ignis nodded, somewhat robotic as he set about making Prompto’s order. His mind raced. Prompto wasn’t malicious, he would never purposely make him feel forgotten. A horrible thought ran through his mind. What if this was one of his cloned siblings?

“Prompto?”

Ignis tensed the moment he heard Noctis speak, cursing his younger friend’s lack of tack. Regardless, he turned to catch the freaked out look on Prompto’s face.

“H-how do you know my name?” Prompto stammered, eyes darting towards the door, most likely looking for an escape route.

Ignis glared at Noctis as he cleared his throat. “Forgive my friend. He can be overly forward...” he smiled, as warmly as he could with enough of a warning tone for Noctis to recognise. “I assume he was simply reading the name on your suitcase.” He pointed at the bright yellow chocobo nametag on Prompto’s suitcase, noting him visibly relax.

“Oh, yeah… Just thought it was a cool name…” Noctis said, shooting Ignis an apologetic look.

To Ignis’ relief, Prompto laughed it off and dug his wallet out of his pocket. 

“Oh, there’s no need. It’s on the house this time,” Ignis smiled. The look of surprise on Prompto’s face just as beautiful as in his memories.

“Thank you!” Prompto beamed, darting forward to pick up the mug as though it was his first drink in days. Which simultaneously raised concerns given Prompto’s previous track record of caring for himself. “Oh. Em. Gee. This is really good! Are you sure you don’t want me to pay?”

“It’s not a problem. I’m glad you like it,” Ignis smiled, walking around the counter when he could tell Prompto was struggling with his wandering suitcase. “Please. Allow me. Find a table and I’ll bring your suitcase over.”

“Oh, uh…” Prompto stared at him for a moment as though he’d never received kindness before then pointed to a table near the back of the café beside a large potted plant. “Is that too far?”

“Not at all. Lead the way. I’ll follow,” Ignis said, using his palm to gesture Prompto forward.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Prompto laughed in the same nervous way he used to. Whether that was a good sign Ignis wasn’t sure, but he was already feeling muscle ache from his inability to stop smiling in Prompto’s presence. 

“Should you need anything else at all, please do not hesitate to get my attention,” Ignis said, bowing before he caught himself and hastily made his way back over to the counter. 

He’d never felt embarrassment like it. Not only were his regular elderly customers smiling knowingly in his direction, but Noctis was also holding back what looked like a roar of laughter.

“I don’t want to hear a word,” Ignis said, as he busied himself cleaning the coffee machine. It didn’t really matter what he did so long as he had a distraction to stop himself gazing in Prompto’s direction.

“I’m not saying anything,” Noctis responded, discreetly snapping a photo of Prompto on his phone.

“Noct! He is a paying customer,” Ignis stated in a hushed whisper. “Please show some respect and refrain from taking photos of him.”

“Except you gave his drink away on the house. One photo seems a fair price to rub it in Gladio’s face that we were right all along.”

“Noct…” Ignis chastised but came over to admire the photo, regardless. He had to admit, as childish as it was, proving Gladio wrong after all this time felt satisfying.

“Knew I’d win you round.”

“...”

“... And sent.”

“Oh, Astrals…”

~ Prompto ~

Prompto sipped his hot chocolate making it last as long as reasonably possible to allow him enough time to search through his admissions paperwork. He knew his student halls confirmation letter was here somewhere. He could remember reading it shortly after accepting Insomnia University’s offer. 

It took a while, but to his dismay, when he found the so-called ‘confirmation letter’ it stated in bold letters ‘If you do not respond to this letter within 28 days your application will be closed and it will be assumed you no longer wish to be allocated a room within the student dormitory’. 

He drew a long, unsteady breath, staring at the letter. He’d lost count of how many times he reread it when he finally scrunched it up and stuffed it into his backpack.

Head hung in his hands, he felt his bottom lip quiver. He’d been trying so hard not to cry ever since his dad’s funeral a few years ago, but today finally broke him. 

Here he was alone, in a foreign country and with no place to stay. Maybe those strange thoughts of dying in Insomnia weren’t as weird as he’d first thought.

The weirdest thing was that he could have sworn he’d cycled into town and posted his response to the university. It never even occurred to him he hadn’t received another letter. 

He startled when his phone vibrated on the table. Panic rising when he saw a text notification from his mum.

**[Mum - 11:46]** Hi sweetie. I wanted to check you arrived in Insomnia safely? Love you always. Mum xx

Prompto froze. He could text back and tell her what had happened or he could try to find a private apartment and keep her none the wiser. His student loans would cover some stuff, but he would have to find a job, maybe even ask his mum if she could help a little? Regardless, it seemed his mum would have to know about this, eventually... This was his first shot at being an adult, and he’d already messed up. 

**[Prompto - 11:51]** Everything’s fine. I’ll call you this weekend :)

“I’m the worst…” he whispered, hanging his head in his hands, shielding his face from the surrounding customers. “She’s totally gonna hate me…”

He wasn’t sure how long he wallowed in self-pity for, but he jolted from his thoughts and looked up when he heard someone clear their throat beside him. It was the barista guy with a tea towel slung casually over his shoulder. He looked so cool. 

“Forgive me for intruding and I’ll take my leave shall you wish it, but I couldn’t help noticing how distressed you seem. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Help me? Oh, uh…” Prompto said, unsure why he was struggling to formulate his words, but when he met the guys emerald eyes he stilled. 

He couldn’t explain why, but that shade of green had always been his favourite colour. Odd how this guy’s eyes were… calming? Reassuring? Caring, even? 

Prompto dipped his head, unsure if he’d been staring too long. “I don’t think you can really help… I, uh… yeah, don’t worry. Thank you, though.”

“Very well, but should you need to talk, you’ll find I’m a good listener if nothing else,” he smiled before turning away.

“Really?” Prompto responded hopefully before he’d had the time to think about what he was saying. “I-I mean, I don’t want to put you out. You’re busy running the café-” he stopped talking the moment he saw the laptop guy from earlier serving the customers that had filtered in. “... Oh.”

Barista guy glanced over his shoulder then back at him with a warm smile. “Noct’s more than capable to run the café in my stead if you need company?”

“Is that really okay? I mean, I’m not really anyone important… I don’t wanna put you out…” 

“On the contrary, as my customer, you are very important to me,” he said, taking the seat opposite and relaxing his arms on the table. “Everyone here knows me by name. Should they require me, they’ll call me over. On that note, my name is Ignis. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Prompto couldn’t help breaking out in a smile, but it was too embarrassing to admit that of the four warriors of light, Ignis had always been his favourite. It had been his favourite children’s book growing up. 

“I’m Prompto, but you already know that,” he laughed awkwardly, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Indeed,” Ignis smiled and gestured towards the suitcase. “Have you just moved here?”

Prompto followed Ignis’ eyes, embarrassed by how tatty his suitcase was, then looked back at him. He’d never seen anyone so young look so accomplished. “Actually, I’m a uni student. Well, I want to be, but, uh… I kind of messed up my application, so I might have to go home tonight, maybe? Not really sure...”

Ignis tilted his head. His brows knitted together. “You might have to go home?” Something about his voice sounded weird. Concerned? Too urgent? He wasn’t sure.

“Yeah… I, uh, don’t have anywhere to live… It’s not too bad though. I didn’t wanna come to Insomnia anyway… My mum was just kinda insistent,” Prompto shrugged, trying to find a silver lining. “I come from a village in the middle of nowhere in Accordo, so being in a city like this is kinda intimidating. Even Altissia seemed a bit of a stretch for me...”

“I can only imagine, though, in time I believe you could come to rather enjoy Insomnia. It’s a diverse city, full of vibrancy and something for everyone, if you know where to look,” Ignis smiled. Something about him looked reminiscent. “I’ve lived here my whole life, and now, everyone I cherish is here, within its walls.”

“That… sounds nice,” Prompto replied and finished what remained of his hot chocolate. It was delicious even cold. If he could afford it, he would happily guzzle these every day.

“You mentioned you’re to attend Insomnia University, can they not accommodate you? When I attended, students in their first year received priority allocation in the dormitory.”

Prompto squirmed in his seat. There was no way he could tell someone who looked this smart how stupid he was. “It’s actually a funny story. I won’t bore you with the details...” he laughed, trying to dismiss the topic.

“Well, should the university prove unable to house you, I have a spare bedroom above the café. It’s a touch on the small side but it would tie you over until you found something more permanent,” Ignis offered.

Prompto blinked, staring in disbelief. “Seriously?! That would be great! I-I mean...” he coughed, putting on his best sophisticated voice, “... are you sure that’ll be okay? I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding. I’ve invited you. Besides, you would be a welcome addition to the household. Two of my friends live with me. You’ve met Noct,” Ignis gestured towards him and Noct waved, returning to his laptop pretty quickly now the queue was empty. “He lives on the internet. Then my other friend, Gladio, also lives here. He’s a police officer. Finally, I’m the owner of this café.”

Oh boy… there was no way he could refuse now. He’d go back to university first, because his mum would prefer that, but man… things were looking up! They would totally be like the four warriors of light! This was gonna be so cool. Like four bros under one roof…

~ Ignis ~

They engaged in a pleasant conversation a little longer. He thoroughly enjoyed hearing Prompto excitedly talk about his life, even despite its lack of exciting moments. Honestly, he was just relieved it sounded as though Prompto’s life this time around sounded better than in their previous encounter. This time, he’d had a doting father, who had tragically passed away a few years ago, and a loving mother who was his rock. It was all he needed to know. Even if he couldn’t re-establish their relationship, knowing Prompto was happy was all he needed.

After an hour, with a few interruptions to assist Noctis with the lunchtimes influx of customers, Ignis saw Prompto out of the café with the directions back to the university written neatly on the back of a menu. 

He watched his former husband like a forlorn puppy through the window as he disappeared into the busy, bustling, city crowd, with no idea if Prompto would return, but this would be enough.

When he could no longer see Prompto’s beautiful, blonde hair through the blockade of people, he returned to Noctis, his head falling on his friend’s shoulder.

“That bad, huh?” Noctis asked, patting his back. 

“Yes… I was a fool, but worse, he didn’t give any indication that he remembers us… The only positive things I learned from our exchange was that he’d grown up in a remote village in Accordo and has a loving family…” Ignis sighed, sitting beside Noctis, uncharacteristically slouching against the counter. “... It’s a small mercy.”

“Yeah… but now that he’s here, can’t we try to help him remember us?” Noctis asked, closing his laptop and scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, I didn’t really remember much until I met you and Gladio again. Then it kinda hit me all at once... Maybe we should invite him on a road trip-”

“No road trips, Noct. I’ll never do one of those awful things again. Surely you of all people understand that?” Ignis questioned. His chest tight from the thought of ever partaking in such an excursion.

“Well, yeah, but if it meant Prompto remembering us, I wouldn’t mind. Didn’t you once say ‘a small sacrifice in the greater battle’?”

“Yes, but we’re not in battle. Globally we’re in a time of peace, nor does a king sit the throne,” Ignis stated, leaning his elbow on the counter with his chin on his palm. “No. We must tread carefully and treat this naturally. We must build up our friendships up from the start. Should he accept my offer of the spare bedroom-”

Noctis laughed, staring at Ignis with a grin. “You already asked him to move in? Someone’s desperate to get laid...”

“He has nowhere to go, Noct,” Ignis responded, but it was still a weak argument. He had no ill intentions, though he wanted to prevent Prompto from returning home before they’d even had a chance to help him recover his memory. “If he doesn’t find somewhere to stay, then he intends to return home to Accordo, and I want to avoid that. Life has been rather bleak without him as a part of our camaraderie.”

“Yeah, I know. I just didn’t expect Mister it-took-me-ten-years-to-marry-the-love-of-my-life to ask Prom to move in almost immediately after meeting him again… Seriously, with me slipping up his name and you asking him to move in, we probably scared him off,” Noctis sighed. “I wanted to come over, but I thought it best you guys get acquainted first. He was my best buddy, but I always knew he loved the moments when it was just the two of you.”

“That’s only natural in a relationship,” Ignis replied, trying to be encouraging. “While I appreciate your consideration, I do not expect to receive the opportunity to rekindle what we once had at the sacrifice of you not rediscovering your friendship. Even if Prompto can never reciprocate my feelings in this lifetime, I’m at peace now. I know Prompto is safe and his life satisfying. That’s all I need.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “How very Iggy like, Ignatius.” 

“Silence. Just because I wasn’t fortunate like you, Gladiolus and Prompto to retain my first name, it does not grant you a reason to mock me. My parents chose that name with care and affection,” Ignis chided and slipped off the stool, making his way around the counter to begin on the much-neglected cleaning. 

~ Ignis ~

“You’re serious?! That was actually him?” Gladio questioned, shovelling Ignis’ home-cooked lasagna into his mouth.

Ignis nodded, serving everyone seconds. “However, given the time and his lack of reappearance, either the university has found somewhere to house him or he has decided to return home to Accordo.”

“... And you’re fine with that?”

“I have no choice, Gladio. I cannot force my feelings upon him when he has no recollection of us or our journey, and it would be cruel to do so,” Ignis sighed, his appetite diminished. 

“Maybe we’ve just gotta help him remember? The disc of cauthess is a tourist destination now and Hammerhead has the biggest car museum in the world-”

“I doubt Specs wants to return to Hammerhead after how much Prompto lusted over Cindy, Gladio,” Noctis pointed out, picking out the vegetables from between the layers of pasta and dumping them on Ignis’ plate.

“I beg your pardon, but I had nothing against Miss Aurum. She was crucial to our operation and pleasant company to be around. I may have been a touch jealous _briefly_, but I soon got over such juvenile feelings,” Ignis said sharply, taking a sip of his wine. “Besides, I’ve already said to Noct this afternoon that I’ve no intention of ever engaging in another road trip. One was more than enough.”

“Might be different this time,” Gladio shrugged, exchanging his empty plate with Ignis’. 

“No. I’m sorry, but I am not willing to compromise on this-”

“The hell, Igs?! We put years into looking for him and now he’s here, you’re giving up? What the hell was the point of the Gods reviving us if you’re gonna give up at the first sign it’s difficult.”

“This wasn’t the first sign,” Noctis muttered, still picking out vegetables from his lasagne. When Gladio glared holes into him, he shrugged. “I’m just saying Iggy didn’t give up at the first sign. Unlike us, he had his memories from like, what, five?”

“Four,” Ignis offered. 

“That’s even worse…” Noctis said, flashing him a sympathetic look. “... I only got mine back the night I first saw you guys at that burger bar and you...” he nodded at Gladio with a frown, “... you only had yours for a year when you met Ignis at high school, right? So, no. He didn’t give up. He’s had it harder than both of us put together. Imagine dealing with all that shit at four years old… Not sure how I’d have coped...”

The room fell silent. No one looking at one another. Only the sounds of Noctis and Gladio eating filling the room.

Put the way Noctis described it, it finally made sense why in this life he suffered post-traumatic stress disorder to an extent beyond anything his friends did. 

Gladio had commitment issues which made sense given his untimely death shortly after becoming engaged in his previous life. He could only imagine how difficult it was as a teenager to remember being settled with the one, then dying in the name of duty without being able to say a final goodbye. 

Noctis, on the other hand, seemed to be coping better than expected, considering everything he’d gone through to bring about the dawn only to be cruelly reborn in Gralea. It was a small mercy that he didn’t recover his memories while living with his parents. He struggles with conventional jobs, but Ignis hoped that with Prompto’s return, Noctis would find some peace.

That left him… His trigger had been a family holiday to Altissia. Standing at the altar where Lady Lunafreya had passed, he relieved the entire ordeal up until he put the ring on. He couldn’t make sense of it nor did he have the words to tell his parents, but every night following that holiday, he was terrified to fall asleep in case he wouldn’t be able to see again when he woke up. As a child, he had no way of understanding his memories.

Counselling helped, but he was only really able to relax once he recognised Gladio during a friendly highschool sports tournament. For the first time, he had proof that he wasn’t alone nor was he crazy.

The sound of Gladio’s cutlery scraping against his plate returned him to the matter at hand.

He hated these moments when things got tense. Essentially, they were still the same people, but their nurturing growing up had altered their personalities somewhat. Gladio’s short fuse seemed even shorter, though Ignis knew it was because of his tough-love approach. Noctis was more forthcoming now that he no longer had the apprehension of wearing the Ring of Lucii. Finally, he was more reliant on the other two, both financially and emotionally. He knew he was struggling mentally, but there was no counsellor he could fully confide in given the reasons he endured such trouble with his psyche.

“I don’t think it’s that simple, Noct,” Ignis finally replied, breaking the silence. “We each encountered our own trials coming to accept the fates of our past, each painful in their own way.”

“Yeah, but-”

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ignis head turned towards the stairs then up at the clock. It was nearly eight o’clock, and the café had been closed for almost two hours.

“Think it’s Prompto?” Noctis asked, looking eager to bound down the stairs. 

“Possibly?” Ignis responded but somehow found it doubtful. With how late it was, Prompto would have almost certainly been housed or on the night bus bound for the ferry by now.

“Want me to go?” Gladio offered, already standing up after having cleared his third plate of lasagna. 

Ignis swallowed, considering his options. He knew the sight of Gladio’s bulk would terrify Prompto if it was him, because Prompto had no memory of how kind Gladio was beneath his intimidating stature. “You lead, we’ll follow...”

That was how they ended up heading downstairs and through the dark café, windows covered by blinds this time of night. The tapping continuing against the glass. 

Gladio left the other two by the counter, peeping through a gap in the blind. “Fuck me sideways, it’s Blondie.”

Ignis’ heart raced as he scrambled with the keys in his trembling fingers, which Noctis kindly took from him and headed over to the door, unlocking and opening it wide enough for Prompto to slip through with his belongings, but with no need to put the blind up and back down again.

“You’re back,” Noctis grinned, locking the door behind Prompto. 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto shivered, blowing on his hands to warm them up. His suitcase slowly rolling away from him.

Ignis rushed forward, a hand feeling Prompto’s. “Astrals, you’re freezing!”

Prompto nodded, making no attempt to move his hand. “I g-got lost… and my jacket’s at the bottom of my suitcase. I didn’t realise how cold Lucis is compared to back home…”

“It must be quite the adjustment, but never mind, you’re here now and we’ll look after you-” He paused when Prompto’s stomach growled. “Perhaps, you should take a bath to warm up, and I’ll have you a warm meal ready by the time you’re dressed?” 

“Y-you’d really do that for a stranger like me?”

Ignis held Prompto’s hands a little tighter, trying to warm them between his own. He had no idea how it must be making Prompto feel, because to him it felt nothing but natural.

He tilted his head, wearing the soft smile he only ever offered Prompto. “You’re not a stranger. You’re already family, Prompto.”

They all set about making him welcome. Gladio carried his suitcase upstairs to the tiny fourth bedroom, Noctis found a towel and showed Prompto how to use their temperamental bath, while Ignis headed into the kitchen at the back of the café preparing Prompto a warm, hearty meal.

“It’s weird…” Gladio said, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. “... It’s like, you can tell by how he looks at us he has no clue who we are.”

“I know,” Ignis whispered, his chest tight once more. It was difficult being forgotten, even when it wasn’t deliberate. 

“You sure you’ll be okay? I mean, you’re… more sensitive these days.”

Ignis swallowed. He knew Gladio was trying to be delicate but having his issues pointed out only made him feel worse. “I’ll be fine, but thank you, Gladio,” he responded, as he served up the dish and passed it to Gladio to take upstairs to Prompto.

“You’re not going to present this masterpiece to him? You know how much he loves your curries,” Gladio said, with the tray in his hands.

Ignis shook his head. “Someone has to wash up… I’ll be up shortly. Makes sure he gets it while it’s still hot.”

“Fine, I’ll go… Just look after yourself.”

~ Prompto ~

Prompto couldn’t believe his luck. Curry was his absolute favourite food, and Ignis had not only made him some, but it was the best curry he’d ever had. Even his mum’s cooking wasn’t this good. 

“I can see why you own a café,” Prompto smiled before sipping his water.

“Thank you,” Ignis responded, taking the empty plate to wash up. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. The recipe is a little dated now, but still, I find it comforting.”

“I totally see why. If I could cook something like this, I’d eat it all the time!” Prompto beamed.

“Yeah, well, Iggy’s good to us like that. We pay our rent and he’ll make our meals. Works out pretty well,” Gladio said, clapping Ignis on the back. “We having dessert tonight?”

“There are some leftover pastries in the kitchen, but I didn’t manage to make the grocery run today, so there’ll be nothing to accompany them. I’ll go first thing after work tomorrow-”

Gladio waved his hand. “How about I pull the morning shift tomorrow and you show Blondie around the city? Sure he could do knowing where stuff is?”

Prompto’s eyes widened when he realised they had brought him into the conversation. “That would be great, but don’t feel forced. I’m already putting you out-”

“You’re not putting us out,” Noctis said, sitting beside Prompto. “Just think of it as you being our friend. We’ll be ever at your side.”

“... Ever at my side?” Prompto repeated in disbelief at each of them in turn. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment. “Is that really okay?” he asked, his eyes lingering on Ignis. He wasn’t sure why, but he found comfort from Ignis’ presence.

“It is. So, please, relax and make yourself at home,” Ignis smiled, holding his gaze for a few moments before making his way downstairs.

Prompto bit his lip. Watching Ignis leave was awful, but he had no idea why. He wanted to follow, to offer help or just talk, it didn’t matter. There was just something about Ignis he felt drawn to. 

“Well, the man’s spoken. Igs says it’s okay, so go unpack or something,” Gladio said, grabbing a book from the living room bookshelf and spreading out on the sofa. 

“I’ll help if you want?” Noctis offered, idling nearby.

Prompto froze, running the question through his mind, unsure how to answer. He really wasn’t used to being treated special like this. It was almost as though he’d gone from having no friends to being a part of a group he’d been a part of for years. “Yeah… That’d be cool. Thanks, bro.”

~ Ignis ~

The next morning, Ignis had a spring in his step as he baked everything Gladio would need for a morning running the café. He loathed taking advantage of Gladio’s days off, but he had his suspicions he’d volunteered out of guilt for his dismissive attitude surrounding Prompto of late. Still, the past didn’t matter now Prompto was with them. 

Noctis was the first to leave for work, but only after Ignis had cooked him breakfast and sent him on his way with his lunch. 

Maybe it wasn’t ideal for most, but this arrangement worked for them. Gladio and Noctis were the main income earners and while the café turned a profit, it wasn’t as much as expected for a prime city location, though Ignis had no intention of changing that. He had many returning, happy customers that kept him afloat and that was all he needed.

Much to his delight, Prompto was still an early bird, and ever eager to help. By nine, everything was in place to leave Gladio running the café and for them to head out into the glorious morning sunshine. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as Prompto practically bounced alongside him like old times.

“I know I’ve said this loads already, but thank you for doing this for me. Seriously, you’ve saved my life, Iggy.”

Ignis drew a breath, feet faltering at the casual use of his nickname. His heart pounded as it once had as a teenager, inappropriately crushing on Noctis’ best friend.

“There’s no need to thank me, Prompto. I want to help you,” Ignis smiled, leading them into a key cutter shop and placing an order.

The surprised look Prompto wore when he pressed the key into his palm was adorable.

“There you go. Your own key. Now you’re an official resident of The Royal Ebony,” Ignis said, watching as Prompto held the key as though it were the most valuable thing in existence. 

“Are you sure? Like, really sure?” Prompto asked, looking dumbfounded.

“Of course,” Ignis chuckled, regarding Prompto with a warm smile as they headed back out onto the high street. “You live with us now and that means you need your own key to come and go as you please, though I ask you to avoid late nights given our early starts.” 

“Yeah. I totally understand. I’ll be in at reasonable hours,” he nodded, sliding the key onto his chocobo keychain. “Are you sure four hundred gil a month is enough rent though? I mean, the dormitories were gonna charge me over one thousand three hundred...”

Ignis’ pace slowed as he glanced across at Prompto. He’d always disliked seeing that look of worry and doubt on Prompto’s features. He could feel his hand instinctively reaching out to offer comfort, but he caught it in time and adjusted his glasses, hoping Prompto hadn’t noticed. He sighed, knowing whatever he said, Prompto would still fret over this matter.

“I’ve no need for your money, Prompto. I rarely do much outside of running the café and my overheads are mostly covered by Noct and Gladio already. Everything else I need is supplemented from the café’s profit. Some months require a little more budgeting than others, but I’m perfectly content with my financial situation. 

“Think of this arrangement as a way for you to save money for the supplies your photography course requires. I’m sure you’ll be able to afford plenty of location shoots or props, should the need arise.”

“But-”

“No but’s, Prompto. Like I said yesterday, you are a part of our little family now. I won’t charge you anything except enough to cover your food bill,” Ignis said, coming to a stop outside the mall. “I suspect you may like it here... It’s full of clothing and gadgetry shops… Noct loves the gaming shops here.”

“Oh, cool! Do you shop here much?” Prompto asked, edging towards the shopping centre. 

“Only if one of the other two insists on dragging me along,” Ignis said, remaining still. “I avoid crowds of people as much as possible nowadays… I prefer a quiet life.”

“You make yourself sound old...” Prompto laughed, distracted reading the list of shops on the wall. “... I’ll come back later. So you don’t have to go in,” he said, flashing a smile in Ignis’ direction.

Ignis swallowed. Even after all this time, he was weak for that beautiful smile and how it lit up his violet-blue eyes. “That’s very considerate of you. Thank you, Prompto.”

The rest of their morning passed by faster than he would have liked. 

Ignis showed Prompto the most important things he would need, like the closest bus stops and the quickest route to the university, despite it requiring them to pass King Noctis’ statue in the central plaza. He’d wondered if it might stir some memories of the past for Prompto but beyond bowing his head in respect, he remained indifferent. Ignis had expected as much, but it was worth a try.

Finally, they did the grocery shop together. The café received a delivery of fresh ingredients daily, but his pantry had been unprepared for Prompto’s arrival.

“So, when do your classes begin?” Ignis asked out of curiosity as they stocked the cupboards together, Prompto picking up his system back up astonishingly quickly. It was hard to believe Prompto hadn’t recovered any memories and yet somehow knew his system without being told.

“Next Monday,” Prompto answered, rotating the pasta’s position on the shelf based on the expiration date and packet size. “Tomorrow freshers week begins, but I’m not really one for parties… I’m mostly just looking forward to checking out the societies.”

Ignis hummed, organising his herbs and spices. “I enjoyed the writing guild when I was at university.”

“The writing guild, huh? That sounds kinda cool. What sorta stuff do you write?” Prompto asked, fighting a bag of flour that refused to stay in place.

“Allow me,” Ignis laughed, reaching out and repositioning the bag. “There. Feel free to ask should you ever need help again… However, to answer your question, I write poetry mostly. I’ve dabbled with longer pieces such as literature reviews, but I find little enjoyment in academic’s. I suppose you could say I’m more creative these days,” Ignis answered. 

“I write poetry too! Well… it’s more like I try to write, but, uh, we can be poetry buddies!” Prompto laughed, with his excitable bounce. 

Ignis’ face flushed. He couldn’t imagine anything more nerve-wracking. “I’ve never actually shown my poetry to anyone.”

“... Even though you were a part of a society?”

“Yes… I was one of the quieter members. I mainly attended because all the creative societies would come together once a term for an exhibition and recital… Regardless, I’m not sure they were quite the right audience for my poetry,” Ignis said, busying himself with the fresh produce.

“Oh. Who is then?” Prompto asked. His expression a mixture of curiosity and teasing.

_You._

It was a fair question and one that Ignis had accidentally created an opportunity for.

He set the bag of onions he was holding down on the counter, staring at them as though they held the answers to all his questions. “There’s a young man… I’m in love with him but he’s not with me… Yet my poems all centre around him.” He looked at Prompto, frowning at the look of shock on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“You like guys? As in, _like_ like guys?”

“Yes, Prompto. For the sake of full disclosure, I’m gay.”

“Wow… That’s, uh, kinda cool… Ummm... Have you got a boyfriend?”

Ignis shifted from one foot to the other. “I did once… He was and still is, the love of my life. How about you? Have you a partner?” 

Prompto’s smile faded. “I’ve never been successful... All the girls I like just seem to ignore me. But I think I’d make a great boyfriend! I dunno what I’m doing wrong…”

“I’m sure you will one day,” Ignis said, using all his strength to keep his voice sounding as casual as possible. He knew from Prompto’s previous life that he kept his attraction to men a secret right until he caught Ignis by surprise and confessed his feelings. Ignis could only hope it was the same this time around. “May I ask how old you are?”

“Eighteen… I’ll be nineteen next month though. How about you?” Prompto responded, sounding equally relieved at the topic change.

“I’m twenty-four,” Ignis answered, somewhat downhearted about their bigger age gap this time around, despite expecting it. “Gladio’s the same age as me and Noctis will be twenty-one next weekend. Naturally, we’ll be celebrating, so please, join us.”

“Yeah, I’d love to!” Prompto beamed, pulling out his phone and staring expectantly at Ignis. “What sort of stuff does he like?”

“You’re not expected to buy him a present, but if you insist, he is fond of retro gaming items,” Ignis said, leading the way out to the café front and up to the counter. He could hear Prompto mumbling behind him as he searched online for a present. It was rather endearing, but he resisted turning around as he stopped beside Gladio. “Thank you for helping me out. How has it been this morning?”

“Pretty quiet… Managed to read a few chapters,” Gladio responded, tucking his bookmark into the pages and closing the book, revealing an erotic image that Prompto immediately stared at. “I know how it looks, but trust me, it’s got a great storyline and some pretty solid characters.”

Ignis couldn’t stop himself chuckling at how red Prompto had gone. It was cute seeing his innocence.

“Y-yeah, but what’s he _doing_ to her?”

Gladio’s amber eyes flared with mischief. “He’s eating-”

“That’s quite enough, Gladiolus! Scarper before I forget how to make your beloved skewers,” Ignis interjected, his voice sharp and commanding, his glare steely. 

“I was only answering his question,” Gladio teased, slipping out of the barista’s apron and handing it over to Ignis. “I’ll be upstairs.”

They watched Gladio disappear before either of them looked at each other. 

Prompto’s reddened cheeks were beautiful, even better than in his memories. He could recall kissing every individual freckle, once upon a time drawing out endless laughter and quiet words of love whispered freely...

Ignis forced himself to look away. Dwelling on the past they’d lost would do no good. He cleared his throat and put some distance between them. “If you find yourself in need of advice regarding such nature while you live with us, I suggest not using Gladio as a frame of reference. While he may be the most experienced of us, he’s also noncommittal… at least these days he is. Should you seek more romance-oriented advice-”

“Ask you, right?” Prompto teased, leaning on the counter beside the till. 

Ignis dipped his head. He hadn’t thought ahead how much embarrassment it would cause broaching this subject. “Well, I would hardly say I’m experienced enough with such matters. That is to say-”

“Iggy, you write poetry… I bet if you built up the courage to show guys, you could woo any guy you liked,” Prompto said, sounding rather confident on the matter. “You’re a romantic, right?” 

Ignis readjusted his glasses, unsure whether the Astrals were trying to be cruel. “I’m not so sure about my prowess to win men’s hearts as you seem to be about it, but there’s only one man’s heart I wish to sway, and truthfully, I’m not sure if I have no chance or if I’m making progress...”

“I bet its progress,” Prompto said, grabbing an apple on display and taking a bite out of it. “You seem awesome to me so far, Iggy.”

“I can only hope you continue to think so.”

~ Prompto ~

Dating wasn’t really his strong suit. Actually, he’d never built up much courage to ask anyone out after his first and only, total flop of a date with a girl he’d crushed on in high school. He knew he had a type too; confident girls with great smiles… So it was absolutely confusing how in only a few days, he had developed a crush on Ignis… He’d never crushed on guys before. 

He couldn’t explain it, nor could he fully understand it, but he felt connected to Ignis somehow, and it was weird. Like, _really_ weird. They didn’t really have much in common. Ignis was this cool bachelor who’s got his life all figured out, financially stable and totally sophisticated, while he was the complete opposite; a university student with no purpose or direction, getting by on loans and unremarkable in every way. 

His mum always said, ‘matters of the heart are rarely easy’, but he’d never put much thought into it until now. In his mind, one day he’d come home to his mum and introduce his girlfriend, but here he was now feeling all giddy and excited to see Ignis in the morning.

A childish part of him wanted to tap the wall to see if Ignis would tap back and oddly, something told him that Ignis would entertain any of his silly quirks. It scared him a little, because he was never one to warm up to people quickly and yet with these guys, Ignis in particular, he already felt like he belonged with them.

He pressed an ear against the wall when he heard a strange sound coming from Ignis’ room, almost like he was breathless. Prompto’s breath caught in his throat when he realised what Ignis was doing. When he heard a low distinctive buzzing sound, followed by a moan, Prompto’s hand moved to palm himself through his pants.

Maybe sleep was off the menu for a while after all…

The next morning, Prompto didn’t linger as Ignis cooked his breakfast, because there was no way he could look Ignis in the eye without confessing he’d jacked off to him and had one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of his existence… Yeah, somehow he doubted Ignis would appreciate that and he wasn’t really in the position to be kicked out when he had nowhere else to go. 

It still confused him how he’d gotten hard thinking about another guy, but he could tackle that hurdle another day. For now, he just needed to act casual and get through the day as though nothing had happened...

“Prompto, can you spare a moment?” Ignis called from the kitchen as Prompto started down the stairs.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Coming!” Prompto responded, groaned inwardly. He could have used countless words to the same effect, but it had to be that one. “W-what is it, Ignis?” 

When Ignis looked at him, their eyes met and he could see the betrayal in his friend's face. Ignis knew. Ignis would kick him out and-

“I seem to have run out of eggs. Could you fetch me two from the café fridge, please?”

“Eggs?”

“Yes, eggs,” Ignis responded, his expression changing to concern. “Prompto, are you feeling well? You’ve seemed off all morning…”

“Fine! I’m fine,” he laughed, leaning on the counter and missing, but managed to regain his balance at the last moment. “I’m great. I’m _eggs_cellent! Haha… Uh, um… Getting the eggs now!” he yelled, darting out of the kitchen and over to the biggest fridge he’d ever seen, fumbling the two eggs but catching them before they fell to the ground. He dashed back into the kitchen, dumping the eggs next to Ignis and spun around in a desperate bid to run away.

“Not so fast,” Ignis said in that voice that sounded just as much an order as it was filled with concern. “Prompto, are you sure you’re feeling well? If you wish to leave this arrangement, you’re free to move out at-”

“No! I love it here! I-I mean, no way...” Prompto panicked, shaking his head frantically. He couldn’t think of anything worse. “You’re stuck with me now, Iggy. Like a bug on the windshield… Unless you, ummm, want me to... leave?”

“Astrals, no… You’re welcome here indefinitely. Rest assured, that offer will never be revoked. I’m simply concerned about your wellbeing.”

Prompto bit the inside of his cheek. Seriously, he never expected Ignis to be such a kind and caring man. He couldn’t believe how easily Ignis wiggled his way into his heart either. 

“There’s no need, Iggy. Honestly, I’m fine,” Prompto smiled because he knew if he didn’t Ignis would continue to worry about him. 

The next few days passed much the same. Ignis kept being, well, Ignis. 

All the little things Ignis did, like baking cookies in the shape of chocobo’s or wordlessly slipping a page of poetry under his door after he’d gone to bed, it was amazing. He wasn’t sure if Ignis knew of how much he was making him swoon or if he was completely misreading Ignis’ intentions.

What if Ignis just wanted someone to critique his poetry? He’d never shown it to anyone else before, so it was possible, right? What if Ignis wanted his reaction before showing the guy he was in love with?

Prompto sighed, clutching his newly purchased textbook to his chest as he neared the café. “I really don’t have a chance… he’s been in love with this guy for years… Why would he ever like a loser like me?”

He hung his head for the rest of the journey. This whole situation felt different from usual. Normally, he’d crush on a girl and stammer his way through a conversation with her, if he built up the courage, and it never progressed. With Ignis, he couldn’t do that. He had to live with him, and if he stammered or acted like he was trying to avoid him, Ignis would worry about him. Sometimes he could swear Ignis had a look in his eye like he would do anything, no matter how dangerous, if it meant seeing him happy. He’d never had someone care about him so much.

Noctis seemed pretty cool too. When he wasn’t working they hung out in his attic room, playing retro video games on consoles that hadn’t been in production for years, maybe even before he was born. Seemed like a cool hobby. He’d always liked video games too, so it was awesome hanging out together.

Gladio surprised him the most. His work schedule was all over the place. If he wasn’t at the gym or working, he was at home reading or taking an absurdly long time in the bath, normally singing at the top of his lungs. Sometimes he was a little weird though. He would boast about his latest hook up then look lonely and lost a few moments later.

Overall though, he loved it here. Ignis, Noctis and Gladio were the best friends he’d ever had.

When Saturday rolled around and Noctis turned twenty-one, the atmosphere completely changed. Alcohol was freely flowing, everyone was laughing, and snacks were never-ending.

“To my first ever twenty-first birthday!” Noctis laughed, uncorking the wine bottle and filling everyone’s glasses.

Prompto went from cheering with the others to looking at Noctis in confusion. Surely it was normal to only celebrate your birthday once unless you were celebrating with friends or family on a different day? Either way, he threw himself into the party, nodding along when the others started chatting about stuff that made no sense to him. 

“You guys like larping?” Prompto asked in surprise as he sipped his wine. He’d never been allowed to drink this much back home. No surprise it was already going to his head.

“What the hell is larping?” Gladio grumbled from beside him, already moved onto a can of beer. 

“Larping... It’s when people get together and do sword fighting for fun… You know, sometimes they reenact battles from the dawn… How’ve you all never heard of that?” Prompto asked, looking between each of them. 

Silence fell. 

He couldn’t understand the looks the other three were giving each other, ignoring him. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why they were all silent, the whole of Eos celebrated the dawn day annually in remembrance of the greatest king to have ever lived. He’d been in countless school productions acting out what had happened centuries ago and because of his first name, he’d almost always played Prompto Argentum.

“I’m sorry…” Prompto whispered, staring at the floor. He didn’t understand what he’d said wrong, but when Ignis’ hand touched his arm, he looked up, heart pounding at the smile his friend was wearing for him.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Prompto. We’re just sentimental fools paying our respects,” Ignis said, gently rubbing Prompto’s arm before pulling away.

Prompto swallowed. He wanted to chase the contact because it had been the most intentional touch Ignis had given him, but he knew he couldn’t. “Thanks, Iggy.”

Things picked up after that. Noctis’ birthday party got back on track, and Ignis kept sweet treats flowing just as Gladio did with the alcohol. When Noctis finally turned in, Gladio took the remaining alcohol to his room, and Prompto stumbled downstairs to where Ignis was washing up.

“Hey, Specs,” Prompto giggled, tripping into the kitchen. In a flash, Ignis was supporting him with wet, soapy hands soaking through his t-shirt. 

“I think it would be wise for you to head to bed for the night. You’ve had more than you can handle this evening,” Ignis said, supporting Prompto’s weight.

Prompto shook his head, regretting it as everything around him spun. “But you’re down here, Iggy. I didn’t wanna be alone…”

He wasn’t sure what happened next. He could have sworn he felt Ignis’ lips press against his hair as he was scooped up and carried back upstairs to bed, but that didn’t make any sense...

He woke up the next morning to a glass of water and some painkillers on his bedside table. It was sweet, and he couldn’t help falling that bit more for Ignis because he was certain no one else would do that for him. Thankfully, he didn’t need the painkillers, but the water didn’t go amiss. He almost choked when he saw the time, it was nearing midday which meant the café was long since open and he’d missed his early morning alone time with Ignis. 

When he emerged from his room, he had the living space to himself. The hatch to Noctis’ attic room was closed, so he was still inside and Gladio was at work. He tried to occupy himself, reading his textbooks, trying to get a head start for his first classes tomorrow. 

By half one he caved and headed downstairs, rummaging around in their kitchen and making himself some toast. He jumped when Ignis appeared around the corner, dressed in his apron. 

“I can’t stay, but I thought I’d check how you’re faring this morning?” Ignis asked, helping himself to a glass of apple juice.

“Oh, I’m good. Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto smiled, his stomach growling as he waited for his toast. “No hangover, so I’m great.”

“Very well. You know where I am if you need me,” Ignis smiled, taking his apple juice and disappearing out to the café once more.

~ Ignis ~

A month passed and everyone had found their roles within the group again, even despite Prompto’s inability to recollect their travels together. 

The anxiety Ignis suffered eased a little more with each day Prompto remained close. Based on his memories of last time, Prompto was growing ever easily flustered around him. 

It was comforting knowing he was winning Prompto’s heart for who he was and not based on feelings they’d once shared in very different circumstances. It served as evidence they were meant for one another and not just a relationship formed from convenience.

“You’re cheerful this morning,” Noctis teased, grabbing his and Prompto’s lunchboxes from the fridge.

Ignis eyes falling on the bright and cheery chocobo design in Noctis’ hands. “Why have you got Prompto’s lunch?”

“I’m giving him a lift to uni… _Jealous_?”

Ignis shook his head. He would not rise to the incessant teasing both Noctis and Gladio had been subjecting him to lately.

Noctis leaned over pinching his cheek.

“Away with you,” Ignis glared, pushing Noctis’ hand away. “I’ve no need to be jealous nor have you any need to try to make me. I am making ample progress, thank you very much.” He returned his attention to the dough he was kneading. “Was there something you need, Noct?” he asked, sensing Noctis lingering.

“I’m not sure…” Noctis responded, sounding a shadow of his mischievous demeanour moments ago. “I mean, I doubt you can help… It’s just, I’m so conflicted.”

“How so?”

“Prompto…”

“Ah.” Ignis understood immediately. Everything was almost back to normal now Prompto was with them, but without his memories, they all had to be careful what they spoke about. “Give him time. Even if his memories do not return, the friendships we’re forging will still be strong. I will never give up on him and even if he cannot recover what he has lost, I will not look at the time we share as anything less than our previous encounter.”

Noctis leaned against the side, staring at Ignis. “You know, I think that’s why he fell for you.”

Ignis tilted his head as he continued kneading. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Well… you stuck by him no matter what. Despite everything, you both went through, nothing ever broke you apart, you just became stronger-”

“Who did?” Prompto asked walking into the kitchen with his backpack slung over one shoulder. 

“Oh. No one-”

“No one you need concern yourself over, Prompto. He’s someone we both knew growing up,” Ignis explained, cutting over Noctis who would only alert Prompto to there being something wrong.

“Oh… right. Hey, thanks,” Prompto said taking his lunchbox from Noctis and tucking it into his backpack. “I’m gonna be back late tonight. It’s the only time I could book the studio.”

“Guess you need me to pick you up too then?” Noctis moaned in mock annoyance as he grabbed his car keys off the wall.

Prompto bit his lip, toying nervously with his wristband. “If that’s okay? I don’t mind walking home…”

Ignis tensed. “In the dark?”

“Yeah,” Prompto nodded, looking unsure. “I’ll be fine… I’ve gotta get used to it. And, uh, it’s not like there're monsters out there at night, are there?”

“Of course not,” Ignis responded, exchanging a look with Noctis flashed him a sympathetic smile before springing to action.

“Idiot. ‘Course I’ll pick you up,” Noctis laughed, tugging Prompto’s backpack off him and darting out the kitchen.

“Hey! My camera’s in there!” Prompto yelled, about to sprint after him but paused, glancing in Ignis’ direction.

Ignis met Prompto’s eyes, seeing the hesitation in his body language. “Go. I’ll see you this evening. Have a good day at university.”

“Yeah. You too, Iggy. I-I mean not at uni. Have a good day here and, uh, see you later?”

“Indeed.”

The day felt like it was passing slower than usual. He was happy for Prompto throwing himself into his education, but Ignis missed him on the days he was out until after dark. Thankfully, the café was busier than usual and that kept him occupied for the most part.

When evening arrived and the café long since closed, Ignis idled away in the kitchen, waiting for Prompto and Noctis to return. He felt like a dutiful husband pottering around in the kitchen waiting for his darling to come home. After Noctis having been gone over an hour for a trip that should have taken only twenty minutes at most, he finally caved in and sent a brief text message asking if everything was okay. His mobile chiming in response soon after.

_[Noctis 21:54]_ We’re at Kenny’s. Prompto needed someone to chat to. 

Ignis read the text several times. If Prompto needed someone to talk to, why didn’t he feel able to approach him? In the past, Prompto always came to him if something was wrong. It left him wondering if he’d done something wrong or if he and Prompto hadn’t grown as close as he felt they had.

In case he had done something wrong, he returned to his room for the evening and tried to get an early night, but sleep didn’t come easy when he was this anxious.

~ Prompto ~

Noctis relaxed back in the booth, his hand resting on his stomach. “You feeling better now?” he asked, pushing his empty dessert bowl to the side.

“...”

“Look, if you don’t speak to me, I can’t help you,” Noctis sighed, running a hand over his face. “You know, if you want advice, Iggy’s the best-”

“No! Don’t get Iggy involved, please!” Prompto begged with his hands clasped together. “If he finds out, he’ll hate me!”

“Geez… you’ve seriously got no idea what you’re saying. It’s literally _impossible_ for Ignis to hate you,” Noctis said, leaning his head against the side of their booth. “I promise, no matter what you’ve done, he’ll forgive you.”

“... I’m not so sure about that,” Prompto whispered. He shuffled in his seat. Fingers fiddling with the napkin his cutlery had rested on. He glanced across at Noctis, grateful that he’d been so accommodating despite this odd request to not return home. “Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“You and Iggy have been friends for a long time, right?”

“... For a lifetime. Why?” Noctis frowned, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table.

Prompto bit his lip, looking down. “If I tell you, can you keep it a secret from Ignis?”

“Depends on what it is. Iggy deals with all the important stuff. Did you do something? Are you in trouble with someone?”

“No! Nooooo, dude. I’m all good,” Prompto laughed, waving his hands frantically in front of him. “... It’s a personal issue.”

“As in, feelings?” Noctis asked with a teasing expression.

“W-what? Of course not! I-I’m not crushing on him… or anyone! It’s totally platonic!” Prompto panicked, before looking away. He could feel his face had turned as red as a beetroot. So much for being cool… He cleared his throat.

“So, uh, theoretically, say a guy who’s never liked guys before suddenly liked a guy who’s already into another guy but still wants to tell that guy that he likes him… Would that work out?” Prompto asked, adding a little shrug to make it seem casual.

“Huh?”

Prompto blinked. Yep. Noctis was looking at him as though he’d grown a second head. “Did I lose you?”

“Kinda,” Noctis laughed, grabbing his drink. “Are you basically telling me, you like Ignis?”

“No! Maybe…? Okay, yeah. Kinda. A little bit. Actually, a lot...” Prompto admitted, dramatically falling back in his seat and looking at Noctis in distress. “What do I do? I know Ignis is in love with someone and has been for years, and I know I’ve only just met him and have no right to say this but… I’m falling for him a-and I’ve never fallen for a guy before, and I’m just… I don’t know what to do! Do I tell him? Do I stand back and watch Iggy pine after someone who’s a jerk for hurting him like this? I wanna see him happy! I mean, if I tell him, he’ll reject me. But like, what if he doesn’t? What do I do, Noct?”

“Uh, tell him and not me?” Noctis suggested, looking oddly like he was trying not to laugh. 

“Dude, this is serious! I can’t do that. He’s already in love with someone else and I’m…” Prompto stopped. A sigh escaping his lips as he let the napkin flutter from his hands.

“Before meeting you guys, I was always alone. The village I come from is tiny, and I never really got on with the few other people my age. As much as I never wanted to come here, now I’m here, I feel like I belong with you guys and I know that sounds crazy, but I’ve never had proper friends before… My dad was my best friend but when he died, and I only had mum left, I kinda stopped interacting with other people… So, I don’t want to risk ruining what I’ve finally found, just because I’m crushing on my best friend…”

“... Iggy’s your best friend now?” 

Prompto felt guilty immediately, and he wasn’t sure why. “You’re my friend too! It’s just… with Iggy…” He hung his head, staring at the dried mud on his trainers. “I’m sorry, Noct… I feel like I’m messing everything up. You guys are awesome and have known each other for years and I’m the new guy, but it _feels_ like I know you all from somewhere. I just can’t place it… Ah-” He clutched his head, curling over in his seat.

Noctis was by his side in a flash, a hand on his back. “What’s wrong?!” 

“It’s n-nothing,” Prompto strained, forcing a smile in Noctis’ direction.

“This is _not_ nothing. You look like you’re in agony!”

“Dude, I’m fine… Just, don’t tell Iggy, okay?”

Noctis searched his face. “... Why?”

“Because he’ll worry about me,” Prompto answered, sitting upright again now that the pain had calmed down. “My mum’s a doctor, well, a nurse actually, but she’ll know what to do. I’ll call her tonight.”

“Fine,” Noctis sighed, though he didn’t look satisfied. “But if this happens again, I’m not hiding it from Specs. This is something he would want to know.”

“Yeah… yeah, I guess you’re right…”

Noctis’ words stayed with him over the coming weeks, but what he hadn’t admitted was that wasn’t the first headache he’d struggled with. 

The first happened when he was thirteen. He’d gone on a family holiday to Tenebrae and taken a tour of the ruins of Fenestala Manor. His dad, an avid amateur historian, then decided to travel further to Tenebrae’s outer district, formerly known as Gralea. 

It was horrible. Nightmarish. 

He’d barely made it a few steps into the Zegnautus Keep tour before every instinct screamed at him to escape. 

He ran as fast as he could back to the hotel, leaving his parents behind. Hiding under the covers, he couldn’t make sense of why his head was killing him nor why his body felt battered and bruised. He’d never told his parents the real reason he left though, and when his dad passed away a few months later his headaches seemed unimportant anymore.

That’s when his mother’s dream of moving back to Lucis vanished. 

~ Ignis ~

Ignis awoke with a smile, his arm tenderly resting around Prompto’s waist. It was a perfect, blissful moment. The calamity of recent events feeling as though they were in a distant lifetime.

He opened his eyes, admiring Prompto’s sleeping form curled against him. His beautiful blonde hair resting against his cheek, a few strains swaying with each breath that he took. Prompto was stunning. The very definition of perfection in his eyes.

Astrals, how was he such a lucky man? The gods must look at him most favourably to grant him the gift of being loved by the man he believed he never stood a chance with.

He didn’t want to risk stirring Prompto too early, but he hadn’t the refraint to resist placing a gentle, loving kiss to the crown of his head any longer.

The cover ruffled as Prompto started to stir. Sleepy violet-blue eyes blinking and focusing on him. A small gasp following. 

“Good morning, love. Did I surprise you?” Ignis chuckled, his hand moving to stroke stray hairs away from Prompto’s face. 

“Kinda… I’m still not used to this…” he laughed sheepishly. His hand resting on Ignis’ exposed torso. “I can’t believe I’m allowed to touch you.”

“Darling, we’re dating,” Ignis pointed out with a fond smile, though he felt similarly. Given the circumstances, it almost felt wrong being this happy when the world as they knew it was crumbling around them.

“Do you think they’ve caught on yet?”

“I’m doubtful,” Ignis responded, mulling the question over in his mind. “Noct has too much on his mind, given the task before him, to pay any mind to us, and I rather suspect Iris will catch on before Gladio does. Besides, I hardly intend to court you in private on a permanent basis.”

“Sometimes you say the weirdest stuff, Iggy,” Prompto laughed as he shuffled closer and rested his head on Ignis’ chest. “Thanks, Ignis… for accepting me. You have no idea how much it means to a loser like me having someone like you around… Never forget that, okay?”

Ignis jolted awake, panic setting in at being in complete darkness. His hand scrambled to reach for the light switch, illuminating his room in every corner. 

“A dream…” he panted, feeling the sting in his eyes. 

It was cruel remembering what he’d lost. His heart aching from the knowledge of what was no longer his.

He attempted to settle down once more with the lights remaining on. There was another few hours until he needed to bake, but he knew it would be a fruitless endeavour trying to sleep.

“... You were never a loser,” he whispered as a single tear fell onto his pillow. 

~ Prompto ~

Things weren’t getting easier. Hiding a crush was one thing, but feeling as though the other three were in on something, and he wasn’t, was another. Sure, they all knew each other before he arrived, but he could tell from the looks in their eyes that there was something more they weren’t saying.

He just wanted to fit in. Truly fit in. It was difficult though.

Not everything was bad, however. University was going awesome. He wasn’t exactly popular in his class, but his professors seemed to love his enthusiasm and they often picked his work to show the class as examples, which was a major confidence boost.

He tried to like societies, but maybe he just wasn’t sociable enough. He even attended the writers guild once as Ignis had used to, but it was easy to see why Ignis didn’t share his poetry, because it was way more competitive than he’d expected. 

It was cool though. He loved it here in Lucis now.

“Half term, baby!” Prompto beamed as he practically bounced out of the photography department and into the late October sunshine. Half-term was already here, and he was ready to enjoy it. Maybe even build up the courage to act on what Noct said… 

He jogged home, eager to see Ignis and dump his hefty backpack in his room. Naturally, when he arrived, he tripped ungraciously into the customer filled café and much to his horror, a few of the regular elderly customers smiled at him sympathetically. 

“I’m fine. Nothing to see here,” he laughed as he stood up and dusted himself down, half expecting Ignis to rush over and offer help, but he remained behind the counter chuckling into his hand. “I feel betrayed!” Prompto pouted, making his way around the counter, hoping desperately that the customers would stop staring soon.

“You have every right to be,” Ignis smiled, clearly trying and failing to keep a straight face. “How were your classes today?”

“Fine. It got a bit science-y when the tutor got carried away in my morning lecture. Oh, and I didn’t kill anyone in the darkroom, so overall it was pretty good.”

“Is that a common occurrence in the darkroom?” Ignis asked, glancing over the top of his coffee mug as he took a sip.

“Depends on what develops,” Prompto grinned, full of accomplishment when he made Ignis smile yet again. “I’ve been working on that all day.”

“It was most endearing,” Ignis responded, setting his coffee mug aside. 

“Endearing? Me?” Prompto’s hands shot to his face and hid behind them in a half playful, half seriously embarrassed way. A tinge of disappointment rippling through him though. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that so casually…”

“And why is that?” 

_Because you’re making me fall for you even more._

Prompto looked away, his heart a torn mess. How could Ignis always be so kind to him when there was someone else? “... Because I’m not him.”

“Him?” Ignis asked his voice a mixture of confusion and concern. “I’m afraid you must offer more of an explanation, Prompto. Who are you referring to?”

Prompto turned around, his head hung low. He was making a fool of himself yet again, and it was only being made worse by having an audience. “You know who he is,” he whispered, barely audible. 

He heard shuffling behind him, a forgotten coffee mug clinking against something or other, then Ignis sounding panicked. It was such a subtle sound, but he could hear the way Ignis’ breath sounded shuddery.

“Prompto, I assure you, there’s no one-.”

Prompto shook his head. Hurt. Lost. Confused. “Iggy. I’m not the guy you write poetry for… I’ve read every poem you put under my door and… I just can’t. He sounds perfect. So don’t, okay? Don’t say kind things to me when you should tell him he’s endearing. Not a loser like me…”

He dared a glance over his shoulder unsure what sort of reaction he would receive, but when Ignis took a step forward, pulling him into an embrace, he didn’t resist. In fact, he leaned into it, shocked how nice it felt to be in Ignis’ arms. No one had ever held him as though he were so precious before.

“Iggy, there're customers,” Prompto protested weakly, despite clinging to Ignis to not lose the contact so soon. It was as though his hands knew exactly where to touch him, his body already familiar with Ignis’ warmth. Then the overwhelming feeling of finally being home took hold, and he had no idea why or even how.

“Let them look,” Ignis whispered, bringing a thumb and forefinger to Prompto’s chin to bring them face to face. “Prompto, if there is only one thing you remember, I need you to know that you are _not_ a loser. You are, without a doubt, one of the most courageous, commendable men I have ever had the honour of knowing. You are-”

“Iggy, I’m not. I’m nothing. I’m-”

“You’re beautiful.”

Prompto froze. His mind blank as he stared, dumbfoundedly, at Ignis, who looked nothing but sincere. He closed his eyes when Ignis’ lips ghosted against his forehead. Six, he wanted Ignis to kiss him so he could finally stop hiding his crush away, but when he built up the courage to open his eyes and look at Ignis, all he could see was inner torment.

Prompto bit his lip, transfixed from their closeness and yet, terrified by the distance that remained between them. He wanted Ignis, but something was stopping Ignis from wanting him… It had to be him. Ignis was still in love with the other guy. There was no other explanation. 

“I should, uh… My assignments due the first day back, so I should, you know, prepare…” he lied, slipping out of Ignis’ arms and walking back towards the door leading to the stairway.

He didn’t look back, he just ran, darting into his room and hiding until after Ignis had gone to bed for the night. 

Why was he such an idiot?

Why did he ever think he had a chance?

~ Ignis ~

He was a fool and even that was being generous. Prompto had been in his arms and barely a hair width away from his lips, but he couldn’t do it. He was a coward at the mercy of a man who knew nothing of the pain he’d survived with. 

Ignis knew the Prompto that was once his husband was a memory, but the Prompto he knew now was making him fall in love all over again and for some idiotic reason, he felt as though he were cheating.

He was already in love with Prompto, and yet he was falling in love with him again.

That night, Prompto didn’t emerge from his room, remaining locked inside even when Ignis announced dinner was served, and it was curry no less, but not even a peep sounded from Prompto’s room.

Had he really messed up that catastrophically? Had he misjudged Prompto’s demeanour over these past weeks incorrectly? All those coy glances during their moments alone, the adorable jokes that he’d clearly been planning for hours and the way he would come down before dawn most mornings to keep him company; surely they weren’t all without some romantic intention? Was it possible that he had fabricated their interactions to view them how he wanted them to be?

He spent the evening online, reading about King Noctis and his three friends. Nowhere in the historical accounts did it state two of his friends were in a relationship, but it spoke of the groups unbreakable bond through such tragedy. 

In his ten years of self-inflicted blindness, Prompto had shone brighter to him than the sun ever had. He had loved wholeheartedly and been loved unconditionally in return. They had overcome trials together that would break others apart. Their devotion to one another, and to their cause, giving him the strength to push forward no matter what. 

He would do it all again in a heartbeat…

The first time Ignis had heard the three most beautiful words from Prompto, was the day Ignis had walked in silence, listening to Prompto go on endlessly about Cindy. Out of jealousy, he didn’t participate in the conversation, though a part of him was happy for Prompto, because Prompto’s happiness was all he’d ever wanted, even if he wasn’t the cause of it.

At the camp stove that evening, Prompto had wandered up to him, bouncing around on the balls of his feet, grinning at the camera in his hands.

“You’re so photogenic, Iggy,” Prompto laughed, waving the camera’s display screen in his face. 

Ignis chuckled, focus remaining on the evening’s meal. “I feel our opinions differ on this subject. Certainly, you photograph far better than I?”

“You kidding me?! Iggy, I’ve never seen someone so…”

Ignis waited, his smile broadening the longer he watched Prompto’s eyes flicker through emotions. “So?” he asked, full of curiosity.

“So, uh…” Prompto coughed, turning his back to Ignis. “... Iggy-like.”

Ignis chuckled, stirring the food over the stove. “How very descriptive, Prompto. It’s truly a revelation to discover I’m like myself.”

“Shhh… I just can’t remember the right word! I’ll remember soon… Maybe once I’ve eaten, yeah, after I’ve- Oh. Em. Gee. Are you making curry?! Iggy, I love you! I-I mean, thanks… Uh...” Prompto glanced at Ignis, cheeks redder than his vest. “I’m gonna go see if Noct wants a game of King’s Knight.”

“Go ahead. He looks on the cusp of sleep, and I would rather he doesn’t skip another evening’s meal after all the effort that’s involved,” Ignis said, with the steely glare in the prince’s direction. He could just see one sockless foot poking out of the tent.

“Right. I gotcha covered, Iggy. Leave operation ruin Noct’s evening to me!” he laughed, saluting awkwardly. 

“Thank you. You’re the only man I can trust with such an important task.”

Things changed after that encounter; Prompto began lingering around him at the camp stove, laughing at his puns and becoming visually flustered whenever he was nearby. Prompto had also become far more clumsy than he was before. Frankly, it was adorable how he failed to act casually regarding the focus of his photography, only snapping group shots when a teasing remark was made by one of the others. Ignis, however, didn’t mind pretending to be oblivious. 

“Iggy?” Prompto said, his voice hesitant. “I’m coming in?”

Ignis turned his head towards the direction of Prompto’s voice, wincing at the searing heat around his flesh wounds. “Love?” His voice wavered. He didn’t want Prompto to see him like this and yet he wanted Prompto beside him more than anything. 

“You’re awake?!” Prompto cried as clumsy footsteps dashed towards him. “How are you?! Can you see me?!”

“Ah.” He’d known those questions were coming. He’d known without a doubt that Prompto would worry about him. “I’m fine, though I cannot say the same for my vision…”

“Iggy…” Prompto sobbed with both his hands holding one of Ignis’. “I should’ve been there. Gladio should have saved you on the bridge, I’m not as important as-”

“I beg you not finish that sentence. If anything happened to you, it would destroy me… Be honest, were you harmed at all?”

“A few scuffs… Nothing that won’t heal in a few days.” 

With Ignis’ fears eased, he smiled as much as his wounds would allow. “And Noct?”

“Still asleep… The doctor says he’s fine otherwise.”

“Then, all is well.”

“But you-”

“It was a necessary sacrifice. The throne requires a king and we must see Noct to it. My wounds, while a hindrance, they were made for the greater good. That said, I will not ask you to remain at my side knowing I can no longer offer you-”

“Don’t you dare.”

Ignis drew a breath, shocked by how angry Prompto had sounded. “Pardon?”

“Don’t you dare tell me it’s okay to break up with you because of this… I’m not shallow, Iggy. You’re still the same person. You’re still just as good looking as you’ve always been, and I _love_ you, Iggy. So don’t… okay? Never say it’s okay to leave you, especially not now when you need me most. If you don’t feel the same anymore, then I-I’ll go but-”

“My feelings haven’t changed. I simply don’t want you to feel burdened by a blind man… Things won’t be the same going forward.”

“I know. Damnit, Iggy. I knew the moment we found you… Don’t you have any idea how much that hurt?!” Prompto wailed, his head resting flat against Ignis’ leg. “I’ll do anything you need, no matter what it is... I’ll never leave you, Iggy. No matter what, I’ll always love you.”

“Oh. Em. Gee! You’re making chilli!”

Ignis jolted from his memories in time to witness Prompto bouncing into the kitchen. Yesterday’s awkwardness seemingly forgotten as Prompto peered around Ignis’ body to look into the pan. 

“How did you know that?” Ignis laughed, looking at Prompto with a warm smile. Personally, he’d thought the aroma was rather subtle in this recipe. 

“The nose knows, dude,” Prompto shrugged, breathing in the aroma. “That smells so good. What did I do to get treated again this week?”

“Must you have done something for such an occasion? Perhaps I simply fancied chilli this evening?” Ignis lied, knowing full well he was only cooking this meal in his attempt to bring Prompto closer to him. Though, it also served as another attempt at an apology. 

“You fancy chilli?” Prompto asked, his brow arched. 

“Indeed.”

“Guess you’re finally getting good taste,” Prompto teased, filling his nostrils with the enticing scent once more before pulling away. “Before I head back upstairs, can I ask you something?”

“Certainly.”

“Well, uh… Last night I did a lotta thinking, about ummm stuff and I spoke to my mum… I dunno. Guess I’m rambling, haha, erm… I was just thinking, I’m on my half term break. That means I have a week off… And, well, my assignment won’t take that long… and, it’s my birthday in November, just before I go back...”

Ignis looked across at Prompto, noting the way his fingers pulled at the frayed threads of his jeans. He was utterly perplexed where this was going. “Go on.”

“Okay, yeah, well… Here goes… haha… ummm… I know you’re probably busy, I mean, I am. Kinda. Well, I want to be but I can’t because stuff is on my mind…”

“Prompto, please just say it. I promise you’ll receive no judgement from me,” Ignis encouraged, smiling at him to put him at ease, but all it seemed to do was make Prompto look even more nervous.

Prompto made an uneasy face. “Well, uh, I was kinda thinking if you’re not busy… do-you-wanna-go-out-with-me?”

Ignis stopped breathing, his trained culinary hands forgetting how to stir. After his blunder yesterday this was far from what he expected. “Could you clarify what you mean, please?”

“Yes.”

Ignis frowned, turning the stove down to a lower flame. “I’m not sure I understand you. Are you asking me to accompany you out of the café on an errand, or are you asking me out as in on a date?”

Prompto stared, his eyes widening as though he’d realised what they were conversing about. “Uh… yes? Both. But the second one mainly. I-I mean, I know you’re here and stuff so you can’t just leave… a-and I haven’t dated before so I might not be very good, but... Was this a stupid idea? Should I just leave and come back in five minutes and pretend this didn’t happen...? Actually, yeah. I’ll get out of your way-” 

Prompto spun around, making an attempt towards the stairs but Ignis was faster, darting forward to grab Prompto’s hand and holding onto him as though for dear life.

“I would be honoured to go on a date with you if that is what you would allow?” Ignis said, staring directly into beautiful violet-blue eyes. His grip on Prompto’s hand becoming softer, his thumb brushing along Prompto’s knuckles.

Prompto looked down at their joined hands then up at Ignis’ eyes. “You’d be willing to go on a date with _me_?”

“Nothing would please me more.”

“But what about the guy you’re in love with and all your poetry?”

“Prompto…” Ignis sighed, his free hand coming up to cheek Prompto’s cheek. “... You are the intended recipient for my poetry. _You_ are everything to me.”

“Me…? But I’ve never even been with a guy… I dunno what to do. A-and you wrote poetry way before we even met...” 

Prompto shook his head, vulnerability etched on his features. “I’m so conflicted, Iggy. I like you. I mean, really _like_ you, and every time I read your poems I wish I was him. I wish I was the one who makes you feel that way. I-I know I shouldn’t be saying this stuff, but… when I’m with you, I finally feel like everything will be okay. Everything is exactly how it’s meant to be… I want to be him, so that I can have you…”

Ignis smiled, stroking Prompto’s cheek and admiring his freckles. “Prompto, I tried to tell you yesterday, but I failed to articulate my feelings for lack of words to do so. You say you read every poem I post you? Then have you not realised how they’ve changed in tone? How once reminiscent, now all speak of longing for the future? For too long I chased a memory, but you are so much more than that, Prompto. You are wonderful. If you would allow, I will devote the rest of my life to- Do you smell burning?” 

Ignis’ eyes widened as realisation dawned on him, and he reluctantly let go of Prompto, hastily tending to the long-forgotten chilli. “Fiddlesticks...”

“Is it ruined?” Prompto asked, stepping closer.

Ignis tilted his head side to side, scraping at the base of the pan to unstick the beans welded to the bottom. “Well, it’s edible enough, though it wouldn’t be enjoyable to consume. Astrals, it would mortify me presenting this for the evening meal.”

Prompto shrugged. “I’d still eat it. You went to all the effort of making it…”

“A kind sentiment, Prompto, however, I think it better I discard this. I wouldn’t want to subject you all to something sub-par, especially when chilli is one of your favourites...” Ignis sighed, turning the stove off. He looked at Prompto, reaching out to take Prompto’s hand once more. “Could you wait a little longer for dinner this evening while I start again?”

“You don’t have to. Honestly, Iggy, I don’t mind. I mean, I kinda caused it,” Prompto laughed, holding Ignis’ hand with more confidence. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong, love,” Ignis said, leaning over to press a chaste kiss on Prompto’s forehead. “I’ll call you down when it’s ready. Unless you want to help?”

Prompto smile shone brighter than any he’d witnessed before, far more beautiful than in his memories, and Ignis was enthralled.

“Shall I take that as a yes?”

“You betcha.” 

~ Prompto ~

The sound of boots rushing across the concrete outside filled him with a sense of dread for what lay ahead. There was never any time to rest with fierce daemons spawning in droves. His respite of entwined limbs in a bunk bed with Ignis was over and it was time to ready his pistols once more. 

Noctis and Gladio filtered out the room with Ignis close behind. Prompto intended to follow, but he hesitated as Kingsglaive came into view over Ignis’ shoulder. His throat dry, heart aching over the uncertainty of their future. He couldn’t help but doubt his decisions leading to this point.

There were so many things he could have done differently, so much he would have pushed for if he’d of known at the time this it would be their last opportunity to be together with Noctis as part of their group. 

Ten years in the crystal had matured Noctis, he was finally the king he was meant to be. He could only imagine how painful it was for Ignis not being able to see the king he lived to serve. 

He’d done his best to describe Noctis to Ignis; the facial hair, the determined eyes, the stronger jaw, but nothing really summarised how confidently he held himself now. Maybe he just wasn’t as good with words as Ignis, but he felt like he wasn’t doing Noctis justice.

He swallowed hard when he noticed Ignis linger by the door, choosing not to vacate their tiny room in the last bastion and follow behind Noctis and Gladio. Ignis’ head inclined in his direction, hand resting on the door handle as though ready to close it should the need arise.

How was Ignis always so damn intuitive?

“Is something troubling you, love?” Ignis asked, voice calm and inquisitive. 

Prompto peered over Ignis’ shoulder making sure their friends were out of earshot. He went to speak but with so much running through his mind he had no idea where to start or even what was most important anymore.

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Ignis said as though he could read Prompto’s mind. He closed the door gently and gestured towards the bunk they’d slept in together. “Sit, love. We can spare a few minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Prompto agreed, following Ignis’ instructions. He laced his clammy hand with Ignis’ and rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder. A chill ran down his spine. 

He readjusted a few times before mustering up the courage to speak. “I know we’re going to lose Noctis when we face Ardyn… I’m trying to prepare myself, but I’m terrified we’ll lose more than one of us… If something happens, I can’t live through the dawn without you, Iggy. There’s too much I still wanna do with you. There’s so much I want…“

A gentle arm wrapped around him, holding him close.

“I understand,” Ignis responded, composure unfaltering. If Prompto didn’t know him so well, he wouldn’t be able to hear the trepidation in Ignis’ words. “The possibilities of what is to come haunt me. We all stand to lose what we hold dear. I try to banish unwelcome thoughts, but as our encounter with Ardyn draws nearer, my fears only grow stronger. I’ve no idea how we will all fair come dawn…” 

“Dawn,” Prompto laughed weakly, voice cracking. “I don’t think there’s anything I’ve ever wanted less. We only just got Noct back… If it weren’t for him, I’d never have met you, Iggy…”

“I too am grateful for Noctis’ role in our lives. I hate to imagine how bleak my existence could have been had he not introduced us,” Ignis said, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Prompto’s back. “Pray tell, what are you trying to say, darling?”

Prompto stilled. Eyes focused on the dusty floor, staring at large muddy boot prints that could only belong to Gladio. “I… I’ve got so many regrets… There’s so much I had planned for us. When we first got together I had all these dreams about what our future would be like... It didn’t take me very long to realise you were everything I ever wanted...”

He looked up at Ignis, taking in the sight of the scars on his face; the evidence that showed his devotion to Noctis. He drew an unsteady breath at the sight of a single tear gliding down Ignis’ cheek though otherwise, he looked composed.

“... What happened in your dreams?” Ignis asked, ever so shakily. His arm holding Prompto tighter. 

Prompto leaned in closer against Ignis’ shoulder, scrunching his eyes closed. How stupid was he to already be mourning their lives? 

“I’ll tell you, but don’t laugh, okay?”

“I would never dream of it.”

Prompto smiled. It was typical Ignis to never judge him.

“Alright, well… I dreamed we’d be married one day. I was hoping you’d be the one to propose because I know I’d fumble it and look stupid,” Prompto laughed, warmth spreading through him at the smile Ignis wore.

“Go on. What else did you dream?” Ignis encouraged. Another tear rolled down his cheek.

“We would have kids. I was thinking we’d have a boy and a girl. He would follow in your footsteps and be an advisor, but she would be kick-arse, able to kick any Crownsguard’s butt…”

They both laughed, reserved, but genuine laughter. 

“Tell me more,” Ignis urged, kissing the top of Prompto’s head.

Prompto gave Ignis a squeeze. “We would have a dog. I’d love him to bits, but you would hate his fur because it always clings to your suit right before setting off to the Citadel every day.”

“I can imagine that... The children adore him. The three of you walk him together,” Ignis laughed, tears cascading like a waterfall. “What would our family name be? Scientia-Argentum?”

“No. Just Scientia… Prompto Scientia… I sound powerful, huh?” Prompto laughed, flexing for added effect.

“You sound perfect,” Ignis rasped, leaning over to capture Prompto in a kiss.

It was agonising. He’d never known pain like it until Ignis kissed him as though saying goodbye. Their lips moving in sync, Ignis’ tears mixing with his own as their hands touched the other as though trying desperately to remember every tiny detail. 

“I love you, Iggy,” Prompto croaked as they pulled away. His hand cupping Ignis’ cheek. “I’m terrified…”

“I am too,” Ignis swallowed, his body trembling. “In what little time we have left, I want to live with as few regrets as possible. I want to cherish you, make you mine, show you how loved you are. In these past ten years, I’ve had very little to offer you, but you stood by me. You helped me find myself once more, loved me in my darkest moments. Prompto Argentum... will you marry me?”

Prompto blinked, eyes filling with tears. 

Where the hell did that come from?!

He looked around his room above the café then back down at the laptop balancing on his leg. Of course, wedding photography. But why the hell had he imagined marrying Ignis in those circumstances? And why the dawn?! Why was Ignis scarred and blind just like the dawn bringer’s Ignis? And why was he Prompto Argentum?!

He slammed his laptop screen closed, regretting it instantly, but he didn’t care as he sobbed into his chocobo plushie. 

That had been so surreal. He actually felt like it really happened. Like they were the real Prompto Argentum and Ignis Scientia…

That couldn’t be real though, could it?

No.

No way.

Not ever.

He swore at that moment that he would never let something harm Ignis. Even if it was unnecessary, from now on, he would look after his Iggy no matter what. 

~ Ignis ~

Sunday morning was unusual. Having left another job, Noctis had informed Ignis he was now an employee at The Royal Ebony. Ignis didn’t mind in the slightest, in fact, it surprised him it had taken this long for such declaration to be announced. If he was honest, it was a relief. 

Noctis becoming an employee, even only part-time meant that Ignis finally had free time to himself. Sure, he would still have the morning preparations to fulfil but after the lunch rush until closing time, Noctis could take over. It gave him the time he needed for other important things, namely Prompto. 

Prompto, however, had also left him rather perplexed. They’d crossed paths this morning when Prompto had vacated the bathroom, and seemingly out of nowhere, his friend had flung himself at him and wrapped his arm tight around him, mumbling something about “never letting him get hurt again.” An apology swiftly followed the gesture before Prompto disappeared into his bedroom and locked the door. Still, the sentiment was appreciated, if unneeded.

With little else to do, Ignis tended to his herb garden. He only had a few potted herbs on his windowsill, nothing fancy. Just a hobby that he could enjoy alone. He’d become rather accustomed to cultivating his own food during the world of ruin and it was nice to see what he’d been doing. It was also rather reminiscent having something to nurture and rely on him, even if they were only plants. 

When Noctis finally called him downstairs it was about a delivery which was most peculiar because his regularly scheduled delivery had already arrived several hours prior. He’d expected to have to send the person away, explaining the mixup, but to his astonishment, the delivery wasn’t ingredients. On the counter sat a bouquet of ten gorgeously bloomed purple roses decorated beautifully with a stream of cascading lavender and lilac ribbons.

“Geez… wonder who brought you these,” Noctis teased, leaning over and reading the card aloud as Ignis picked them up. “‘Turns out I’m no good at poetry. I hope you like roses instead? Prompto.’ He even put kisses…”

“He did,” Ignis smiled, not rising to Noctis making kissing sounds besides him. 

“Need me to officiate again?” Noctis smiled, leaning against the counter.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “This time it’ll be done properly. It’s a long time away, but when the time comes, I’d be delighted for you to marry us once more. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve someone I need to thank.”

Noctis said some teasing remark, but with his focus set on thanking Prompto, he paid Noctis no mind. Ignis darted upstairs and rushed to knock on Prompto’s door. Nerves were high as he glanced down at his appearance, dressed more casually than usual and hair unstyled following his shower. He didn’t feel as though he was presenting himself adequately enough for this encounter but when Prompto opened the door, beaming up at him, he didn’t care, because nothing else mattered.

His arm instinctually wrapped around Prompto’s waist, holding him tight. He hadn’t expected Prompto to reciprocate so enthusiastically nor for him to place a timid kiss on his cheek, only pulling away so they could see each other properly.

“I hope you like them?” Prompto asked, arms around Ignis’ shoulders, in the way they used to embrace. 

“I adore them! Thank you, Prompto. This means more to me than you might imagine,” Ignis said bringing their foreheads together. “Are you available this afternoon? For our date, that is?”

“But what about the café?” 

“You’ve no need to concern yourself with it. Noct will see it’s run accordingly.”

~ Prompto ~

Ignis had said they’d reconvene in an hour to allow him time to get dressed and ready and do anything else he wanted to do, but besides laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering how the hell he’d got here, he was clueless.

Maybe he was going insane, but starting with that strange daydream during the dawn, more followed.

Like, boom, out of nowhere he suddenly knew Ignis like coeurl pattern things. In the month and a half, he’d been living here, he’d seen maybe one or two pairs of coeurl pattern socks in the washing, but he’d never known who they belonged to. Now, without a doubt, he knew they were Ignis’. 

It was weird. 

Everything felt new. He felt old.

How the hell could he explain that to anyone without sounding insane?

Staring across at his camera, he frowned. It’s a tiny little device that fits in the palm of his hand, and thanks to Ignis’ generous rent arrangement, the camera he owned was top of the range. Until now, he’d loved it! His peers wanted one for themselves, even his professors marvelled at it sometimes, yet all he wanted was a clunky old Lokton LX-X1R… He’d never even heard of that brand or model before, but he longed to be reunited with it, as though he’d once owned one… 

Nothing made any sense.

He let out a long, exhausted sigh, slinging his arm over his face.

What if he really _was_ Prompto Argentum?

What if like in some sci-fi movie his conscious had been saved somehow? He’d loved watching stuff like that. It just didn’t seem feasible though. 

It was odd though how Ignis had always insisted he was in love with someone, but suddenly that someone was him… They were dating in that daydream too.

His body froze.

On his first day here, Ignis said he was ‘already family’. How can a stranger be ‘already family’? He’d always thought the guys were overly friendly and too willing to help him, not in a sinister way, just like bros helping a bro out…

All those times growing up he’d felt lonely as though he was missing a part of himself, all that vanished the moment he’d met these guys. He never warmed up to people that easy. Ever.

All this paled in comparison to one fact.

Noctis. Gladio. Ignis. Prompto.

Their names had been the reason he’d wanted to move in. He’d thought it would be cool all four of them being named after the four dawn bringers… 

Wasn’t that too big of a coincidence?

And Noct… he’d celebrated his first twenty-first birthday…

“Holy shit,” Prompto panicked, sitting bolt upright and scrambling for his phone, wasting no time loading up Moogle. 

“Dawn king death,” he muttered as he typed it in the search bar. A chill running down his spine at the top result. 

__

## Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV

_114th King of Lucis_

_Beloved King of Lucis and saviour of Eos. Heralded as the greatest king to sit the throne. _

_King Noctis nobly sacrificed his own life for the good of his people in 766 M.E. to restore the dawn to Eos, having spent ten years in crystal slumber._

Prompto didn’t need to read anymore. That was good enough evidence for him. 

Noct really did celebrate his twenty-first birthday for the first time…

That meant he really was Prompto Argentum.

“Oh, shit,” he whimpered and wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging himself.

Ignatius… Ignis… Iggy… Igs… He’s Ignis Scientia. He’s the real Ignis… Ignis was the one who was his favourite to read about growing up. His devotion to his king was amazing! 

He froze.

Ignis was blind. 

… Ignis had lived in complete darkness. 

Suddenly it made perfect sense why Ignis seemed overly concerned about him being out in the dark… It made sense why he hated crowds. Hell, it made sense why he was always looking out for them; Ignis was still a royal advisor at heart.

Prompto rocked back and forth on his bed questioning if he could speak to any of them about this without causing more harm than good.

He needed Ignis. _His_ Ignis. 

…

A chill ran through him.

He was a clone. He was the enemy…

He looked at the back of his right wrist. It was bare. He bore no marks other than freckles…

His lip quivered. 

He was free… 

~ Ignis ~

His eyes widened in surprise when Prompto emerged from his room just shy of an hour later. Prompto, bless him, looked as though he’d thrown two outfits together, unable to decide which was more appropriate for a date. Ignis meanwhile had opted for jeans and a patterned shirt, paying homage to how he’d dressed on their first date in their previous life.

He stifled a laugh as a look of realisation dawned on Prompto’s features. The whole debacle was rather endearing. 

“Hey! I’ve never been on a date before,” Prompto huffed, folding his arms across his chest, though he soon broke out in a nervous laugh. “I tried… I just had a lot on my mind and then I realised I’ve never been on a date and had no idea what to do. I knew you would look all sophisticated, so I tried it and, uh, well this happened.” He gestured at himself before biting his lip. “It’s bad, huh?”

“Well, it’s unmistakably unique,” Ignis smiled, closing the distance between them. His drew a breath, eyebrows knitting together in concern as he stood in front of Prompto. He knew this look on his features. In the hour they’d been apart Prompto had been crying, and it sent a sharp pain to his heart. “Is there anything I can do? If you require help-”

“I’m fine, Iggy. I… I’m okay. I just had things to think about and it happened at a bad time. Don’t worry, okay?” Prompto said, wearing a brave face.

“That’s impossible. I care about all my friends…” _especially you,_ "… and if there’s something I can do to help, I would gladly do anything you need.” 

Prompto shook his head. “Iggy you’ve already done so much… Stop worrying about everyone else. Just… just enjoy today and be twenty-four for once… Do you think you could give me five minutes?”

“Certainly.”

He felt uneasy watching Prompto leave. Something seemed off, and it left him concerned. Was it too preemptive and hopeful to consider his memories had returned? His husband would have told him to stop worrying about others and focus on himself too…

Needing a distraction, Ignis sat at the dining table, browsing through Gladio’s discarded men’s magazine; it seemed nothing more than pages filled with men trying to flaunt their hyper-masculinity. He had never cared much for that lifestyle, even in his previous life training to be Crownsguard. There had been occasions when he’d witnessed the flexing of egos amongst other activities in the locker rooms. He’d been provoked numerous times though he never gave them the satisfaction of a challenge. He knew who he was and didn’t feel the need to prove it.

The moment he heard Prompto’s door unlock, he tossed the magazine aside, hearing it tumble into the floor. It didn’t matter, he could tidy up later. 

This time Prompto emerged dressed in jeans and a band logo t-shirt, with a hoodie tied around his waist. Even his hair had seen some attention, it wasn’t as it had been some three hundred years ago, but it was ruffled with odd layers noticeable. He looked perfect.

“That look suits you,” Ignis said, still busy admiring Prompto. He loved him no matter what but seeing him resemble the man he married, even a little, it was like a gift from the Astrals. 

Prompto shrugged, grinning in Ignis’ direction. “A guy’s gotta do something special on a date… Couldn’t let you be the only good looker, Iggy.” 

“Me? Good looking?” Ignis laughed, standing up and moving to stand before Prompto. He brushed his fingers along Prompto’s cheek, admiring his freckles as he did so. The sight of his red eyes a reminder that Prompto would always choose to suffer in silence rather than ask for help and burden another with his worries, but that only made Ignis want to look after him more. “Perhaps you should look in a mirror if you want to see the definition of someone who is quote, ‘good looking.’”

He marvelled in the way Prompto’s face grew flushed. 

“Wow. You’re, uh… you’re too kind to me, Iggy. I’m seriously nothing compared to you... I mean, you're like, hot and I’m basically just a nerd. So, erm, yeah. You're the good-looking one, Iggy. Really. You’re amazing, Ignis.” Prompto pulled a face as though he wasn’t sure what else to say without embarrassing himself further. He scratched his cheek.

“I only treat you as you deserve. There’s no one else who is as attractive to me-” 

“Can you two just get a room already?”

Ignis turned his head the same time as Prompto, both staring in shock, with crimson cheeks at Noctis who was mimicking being sick. 

“When did you arrive and who exactly is minding the café? I agreed to employ you on the premise-”

“Relax, Specs. I just needed the toilet and Gladio popped in for a coffee so I thought I’d take the opportunity. Now, just stop being gross and go out already. I’m not working overtime on my first day,” Noctis said, with a teasing grin as he walked over to the bathroom, though he paused at the door and looked over his shoulder. "… You guys look good together.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied, smiling at Prompto who looked like he was still struggling to handle being caught, then at Noctis. “It means a lot.”

“Y-yeah, it does. Thanks, bro,” Prompto mumbled, leaning against Ignis’ chest and shielding himself from view.

Ignis wrapped his arm around him on instinct and kissed the top of his head. 

“Ew.”

“Away with you already,” Ignis glared in Noctis’ direction, before looking down at Prompto. “Let’s go. I’ve had enough of having an audience.”

They greeted Gladio and his patrol partner on the way out. He said nothing, but he hoped the pair of them intended to pay for the cream cakes they were scoffing into their faces.

With the café behind them, they traversed the busy city streets, strolling along with not a care in the world as the sun shone down on them in all its glory. The day was beautiful, idyllic, perfect for a first date. 

They took a detour through the park they’d once used to visit for Prompto’s photography. It was different now. Whereas once it had been full of greenery, with a pond at its centre, it was now known for being a park of remembrance. At its centre were four large marble sculptures of the dawn king and his retinue. Scattered throughout the park were smaller sculptures dedicated to people who had lost their lives during the fall of Insomnia. 

Ignis had only visited a handful of times. He found solace here as a boy before finding Gladio when he was fifteen. They’d both attended rival schools, and both joined their school's kendo clubs. They didn’t face each other in the competition, but they spent the best part of an hour staring at each other from across the hall. The next day when school had finished, Gladio was waiting outside his school gate looking like a delinquent while perched on a bollard. Most people swerved around him. It definitely rose eyebrows when Ignis approached and Gladio practically engulfed him in his arms.

As they approached the centre of the park, their attention focused on the marble sculpture of King Noctis. 

Noctis’ proportions were a little off, but it was a joy to see him sat upon the throne in his royal raiment with his head held high wearing a look of determination. Ignis could only imagine how proud King Regis and Queen Aulea would be to see their son’s legacy remembered in this way. Noctis had come so far and achieved so much in such a short time. 

“It’s the dawn king...” Prompto said after what must have been a few minutes. His voice lacked all the usual enthusiasm he expressed when the topic came up.

Ignis couldn’t help but look across at Prompto with concern. They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds, but Prompto soon looked away. With his shoulders slumped and hands in his pockets as he kicked a stone on the floor, Prompto looked dejected. It was a strange moment because until now Prompto seemed to love anything surrounding the dawn.

There were so many factors which could be the cause, but somehow, this didn’t seem like nerves from a first date, being respectful of the deceased, or boredom. Paired with their conversation earlier, he was inclined to hope that Prompto’s memories had returned. 

“Prompto?”

Prompto looked up almost instantly. His red, puffy eyes looking watery once more.

“Oh, Prompto. How long?” Ignis asked, rushing forward to pull Prompto into an embrace. He held him tight, feeling his own eyes begin to prickle as Prompto shook in his arms, sobbing into the croak of his neck. “It’s all right, I’ve got you, Prompto. You’re safe.”

Prompto clung to him as if for dear life. “D-does this mean it was r-real?” 

Ignis nodded, running his hand through Prompto’s hair. “Indeed… We really did meet once before. The four of us walked tall together…” 

Prompto shook his head. “We walked tall…? Oh, gods… Noctis… He said that the last time we saw him- Oh, shit… I’m sorry, Iggy. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to forget you! I never wanted you to feel forgotten! You mean too much to me… and I know how much that hurts…”

Ignis pulled back a little to look at Prompto better, his hand coming up to Prompto’s cheek, encouraging him to look at him. The pain etched on his features was agony to witness. “Prompto, you selfless, kind and courageous person. If you remember one thing from today, let it be this: you don’t owe anyone an apology. You’ve done nothing wrong… We all unlocked our memories in different ways and at different ages. What you’re dealing with now, I dealt with years ago. I can help you.

"I never stopped loving you, Prompto. In fact, I’ve been in love with you since before I understood what it meant…” Ignis paused, chastising himself for saying that. “… Apologies. That was too forward-”

“How long ago did you get your memories back?”

Ignis held Prompto gaze, taking in the concern in his eyes. He never meant to force himself on Prompto, it just slipped out. He also didn’t want to increase the guilt Prompto felt when he had no reason to feel such a way. “It doesn’t matter. My current concern is knowing that you are okay, and we handle this revelation together before we discuss me.”

“That’s not how it works, Iggy… That’s never how it worked, was it?” Prompto pleaded. “I know you enjoy looking after me, well, all of us, but it goes both ways… When you lost your-”

“Please, don’t say it,” Ignis flinched.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to- Uh, I just, I wanted to remind you that I _cared_ for you. When you needed someone, I was there because I _wanted_ to look after you. You’re so busy always looking after us, that you forget yourself and that hurts me, Iggy. It really, _really_ hurts me…” Prompto sighed, his breathing still unsteady. “Sorry, I kinda went on a bit, but just answer, okay? How long have you known who I was, Iggy?”

Ignis’ hand lowered to his side, a single tear rolling down his face as he held Prompto’s gaze. “... Since I was four.”

“… Four?!”

Ignis looked away, not bearing to see the look of sympathy on Prompto’s featured a moment longer. He didn’t deserve sympathy. He’d already been so selfish. 

“Iggy…? Ignis look at me?” 

Ignis swallowed, torn over what to do. This wasn’t how he’d envisioned this conversation. He was hesitating, but he followed Prompto’s request, looking at him, struck by how concerned he looked. It only increased his guilt. “You need not think about it, Prompto. I’ve addressed it already-”

“And yet, you look pretty cut up to me,” Prompto said, drying his eyes on his shirt. “You gotta let people in, Iggy. If you can’t with everyone else, it’s okay… just let me in, yeah?” Prompto forced a smile, hand reaching out and touching Ignis’ cheek. “Am I allowed to do this? I-I mean, you might not want me to touch you anymore and-”

“Prompto, there’s no need to worry. You’re always welcome to touch me,” Ignis chuckled, hand covering Prompto’s. It earned him a beautiful smile. 

Prompto focused on their hands then at Ignis’ face. “Does this mean, we’re, uh, you know, dating again?” 

Ignis smiled as the tension in his body faded away. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you and I are already on a date, are we not?”

Prompto flushed. “Well, yeah, we are, but what are we? Are we dating or married or crushes o-or friends? I don’t wanna be friends, I want, uh, I wanna be more… again.”

“Darling, we’re in no rush this time. Just enjoy the moment… Besides, we are already more than any of those terms,” Ignis said, leaning in and pressing his lips against Prompto’s. It was chaste, but it was perfect. He’d dreamed of feeling that warmth against his own for years. “I’m yours, Prompto. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end by saying a massive thank you to the moderators who made this big bang possible and to all of the content creators involved. This was my first big bang and it has been a fantastic experience <3
> 
> Finally, thank you to everyone who has indulged in this project. Every like, kudos and comment means the world to us <3


End file.
